


Files of BHO: Tales of a Villainous Crew

by LexiNova



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiNova/pseuds/LexiNova
Summary: "La maldad es nuestro negocio y el negocio va bien"Este malvado libro cuenta las desventuras de la organización más infame de todas, dedicada desde tiempos inmemorables a ayudar a incontables villanos a cumplir con sus metas nefastas, Black Hat Organization. O de forma más específica, las desventuras de su dueño y empleados.Black Hat, la maldad encarnada, amo y señor de la organización; El Dr.Flug, el científico loco de esta; Demencia, una loca agente del caos obsesionada con Black Hat; El adorable experimento fallido 5.0.5.; Y finalmente Mariana, una niña que después de hacer un trato con Black Hat, termina trabajando para él.Pero a pesar de la incompetencia de sus empleados, no hay problema que pueda perturbar a la organización más malvada de todas¿Ó si?





	1. Un Prólogo Malvado

Esta no es una historia buena.

No necesariamente en cómo está escrita o contada, eso ya queda al criterio de cada quien. Lo que sí se puede asegurar es que la historia no trata del "bien" por así decirlo.

Veras...

Si estás buscando la historia de un gran héroe, nacido con habilidades casi celestiales en un planeta lejano, criado en la tierra y quien decide dedicar su vida a proteger su nuevo hogar de las fuerzas del mal, al mismo tiempo que usa un traje con el que parece que estuviera usando ropa interior por fuera...

Ó la historia de un joven en una galaxia muy, muy lejana quien se une a un grupo de rebeldes para disolver al imperio malvado que controla su galaxia. Pero cuyo problema más grande no es lidiar con las fuerzas enemigas, sino con todos sus problemas paternales...

Ó incluso algo más reciente y animado, como la historia de un muchacho héroe espadachín de gorro blanco en un mundo post-apocalíptico, el cual explora en compañía de su perro mágico, ayudando a muchas personas y salvando a incontables princesas en el camino, teniendo a muchas de ellas como intereses amorosos, solo para que al final no acabe con ninguna...oh y quien aparte pierde como tres veces el brazo.

Bueno como quiera que sea, un héroe, que luche por el bien. Si buscas una de esas historias, largo de aquí, no podrías estar en un lugar más erróneo.

Pues esta, es la historia de la otra cara de la moneda, de bueno, las historias en sí.

Esta es la historia de la cara de la moneda que todos decimos odiar y repudiar, pero que la verdad siempre nos deja intrigados y llenos de curiosidad, no importa lo mucho que digamos que nos disgusta. Aquella cara oscura de la moneda, sin la cual la otra no podría brillar, aquella cara que hace al multiverso un lugar menos aburrido y que hace que los engranajes del gran reloj que es este sean realmente capaces de girar.

La cara bestial, demente, impredecible y cruel. La cara "mala", la cara interesante.

Los villanos

Un grupo de estos en particular, una organización muy peculiar dedicada a...

"Oye, narrador. ¿Ya vas a empezar con la historia o que?"

"Demencia, por favor. Ya te lo he dicho antes, el narrador nos cobra por hora. Así que no lo interrumpas para que pueda terminar."

"Ay, pues para mi que debimos de habernos conseguido otro para esta cosa. Esto es nada más el primer episodio y ya se tardo como mil enunciados juntos en decir que la historia trata de villanos."

"¿Baw?"

"Mira Demencia primero que nada, esto es un libro y por ende hay capítulos, no episodios y se dicen párrafos, no 'enunciados juntos'. Lo sabrías si alguna vez tuvieras la decencia de sentarte y leer un libro."

"Esos se llaman nini ninini"

"Segundo, es evidente que el narrador está extendiendo el texto haciendo un uso de metáforas para añadirle un significado poético a..."

"¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ PAR DE INSERVIBLES Y DEJEN QUE EL IDIOTA CONTINÚE CON LA HISTORIA!"

"¡Baaaaaaaw!"

"Si mi patroncito chulo, lo que usted diga."

"Claro amorcito~"

"Narrador, tú solo continua, ya sabes muy bien que esto podría durar por siempre"

"¡Y tu también callate niña! ¡Que tu ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí! Señor narrador, ahora le recomiendo que continúe con este oscuro y malvado relato. Sabe bien qué es lo que más le conviene después de todo..." 

A-así que, si aun buscas aquella historia de héroes, será mejor que te retires ahora, pues esta no es una de esas...

Pero bueno, si decides quedarte después de todo solo ten en cuenta que después de esto, es probable que lo pienses dos veces antes de decir que la justicia y los héroes que la defienden siempre obtienen la gloria de la victoria al final, que los villanos son un montón de pelmazos incompetentes, tal y como el mundo quiere que creas...

Y que el mundo de estos héroes y villanos, es solo ó blanco ó negro.

"Aghh...podría estar mejor, pero es lo suficientemente decente. Muy bien alimañas incompetentes, comencemos..."


	2. Maldad Mecánica

 

Atreno City, una de las ciudades más grandes e importantes de todo el mundo. Una de las más relevantes capitales de negocios, llena de grandes edificios industriales, así como las sedes de las compañías más importantes del mundo. La ciudad también es uno de los centros turísticos más visitados debido a su valor cultural y cielos (una vez) soleados además de ser una de las ciudades con más avances tecnológicos en el planeta.

Si, Atreno parecía toda una ciudad de ensueño

Ah, sí bueno, con un pequeño detalle…

“¡Alto ahí malhechor!” exclamó aquel héroe en dirección al gran hoyo en la pared del museo de la ciudad, ocasionado hace unos momentos por una especie explosión, y que aún seguía humeando.

“Bueno, bueno Vanity”

Del interior del museo comenzó a emerger una figura la cual parecía estar sujetando un tipo de contenedor. Era un joven alto y delgado, con cabello claro, usando un traje extravagante de colores negros y azules y una máscara azul que no dejaba ver bien sus ojos.

“¿Otra vez viniste a arruinarme la fiesta?”

“Dark Phantom” dijo aquel musculoso héroe para luego sacar un espejo y contemplar su reflejo, asegurándose que su pelo no estuviera fuera de lugar, su sonrisa blanca y brillante y sus gafas oscuras bien acomodadas “Puedes apostarlo.”

Después de esto guardó su espejo, tronó sus nudillos y se posicionó para saltar hacia su enemigo y proporcionarle uno de sus poderosos y característicos puñetazos, pero el villano sacó una especie de control y con su mano libre le hizo un ademán para ordenarle que se detuviera.

“Lo pensaría dos veces si fuera tú, viejo amigo” dijo el villano en un tono confiado y con una sonrisa grande y traviesa. “Después de todo, lo bueno de asaltar un centro turístico es que puedes tomar a muchos rehenes. Dentro de este museo tengo a aproximadamente unos trescientos y este pequeño botón de aquí activa un complejo sistema de bombas. Así que ya sabes, si decides terminar con mi fiesta... al menos me cerciorarse que termine con un bang o en este caso un ¡BOOM!”

Después de terminar su explicación el villano dejo salir una fuerte risa malvada.

“¿En serio viejo amigo?” preguntó el héroe haciendo que el villano dejara de reír “¿No pudiste pensar en algo menos cliché?”

Para sorpresa del héroe el villano solo sonrió. En sus encuentros pasados el villano se habría molestado, hecho berrinche y le hubiera lanzado rayos con una pistola o algo por el estilo, pero hoy se veía increíblemente confiado.

“Como sea. En ese caso ya sabes cómo es, los rehenes o yo. Tu decisión.”

El héroe se quedó estático por un momento, viendo sus posibilidades, por más cliché que fuera el plan de Dark Phantom, no estaba nada mal. Tenía que salvar a los rehenes, pero no sabía cómo, sin embargo, en el momento indicado vio como una mano le arrebataba el control desde la parte de atrás al villano. Era una chica, de figura esbelta y de cabello largo, esponjoso y blanco.

“¡Sky!” exclamó Vanity

“¡Oye! ¡Regrésame eso!” le exigió Dark Phantom, mientras la heroína solo volaba hacia Vanity y le hacía entrega del control.

“Aquí tienes” dijo ella “Siempre te tengo que venir a salvar”

El héroe solto una risa grave y potente, para luego voltear a ver al villano quien se encontraba parado donde mismo, pero ahora parecía estar un poco más nervioso, soltando unas risillas incómodas.

“Sky, ve y encárgate de los rehenes. Yo me encargo de él.”

La heroína solo asintió para luego ir volando lentamente en dirección al museo y entrar a través del hoyo que había hecho Dark Phantom, pasando a su lado de forma altanera e indiferente. 

Eso lo dejaba solo con Vanity

“Va-vanity, yo so-solo estaba jugando” dijo el villano en un tono nervioso “Tú sabes bien que yo no sería capaz de…” Y entonces sacó una pistola y la apuntó a un auto que estaba cerca, haciendo que este comenzara a levitar y se moviera en el aire bajo el comando de aquella arma, el villano no perdió tiempo y movió el auto en dirección al héroe y soltó el gatillo, haciendo que este casi cayera encima de él sin tan solo este no se hubiera movido.

El héroe se puso de pie y recuperó su postura para luego voltear a ver hacia donde estaba parado el villano, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba ahí y aquel contenedor que tenía

En sus manos hace unos segundos, ahora se encontraba en el suelo. El ya sabía lo que se encontraba dentro de él, o al menos eso creía.

Vanity asumió que aquel cobarde se había dado a la fuga, como ya era costumbre. El héroe solo se dispuso a ir caminando hacia el museo para ayudarle a su amiga a tranquilizar y liberar a los rehenes, ya que si lo que decía Dark Phantom era cierto, eran demasiados como para que su compañera pudiera con ellos sola. Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver a absolutamente todos atados de piernas y brazos y con las bocas tapadas por pañuelos, incluyendo a Sky.

El héroe no perdió el tiempo y fue hacia su compañera quien intentaba gritar a pesar del pañuelo, parecía que tenía algo importante que decirle, así que le quitó el pañuelo de la boca lo más rápido que pudo

“¡El Goliat! ¡Se lo llevaron!” exclamó Sky

“Tranquila aquí lo te-”

“¡No, fue una trampa! ¡Yo vi cuando tomaron el de verdad, antes de que me atraparan!”

Vanity se quedó estático por un momento, ¿tomaron?, ¿en plural?, pero si Dark Phantom estaba solo a menos que…

El héroe presionó un botón en el costado del contenedor, causando que este se abriera solo para encontrar una nota con un pequeño dibujito de su enemigo con una expresión burlona.

"¿¡P-pero, pero como!?" exclamó el héroe

De repente, Vanity pudo escuchar una risa fuerte y alocada desde la parte de afuera. El héroe fue hacia el hoyo de la entrada, y vio que afuera se encontraba su enemigo, montado en una nave voladora considerablemente grande y sujetando otro contenedor en una de sus manos.

“Bueno amigo mío, fue una fiesta divertida, pero ahora debo de irme.” dijo el villano “Ah pero antes... ¡Bang!”

Dark Phantom aprovechó que el héroe seguía atónito, y con su mano libre, volvió a sacar su pistola y la apuntó hacia el héroe, quien se vio atrapado e inmovilizado por el arma de su némesis, quien procedió a moverla haciendo a Vanity chocar contra un muro. Dark Phantom soltó el gatillo y vio como su enemigo caía rendido en el suelo, para luego irse volando mientras se reía de forma maníaca.

No habían pasado ni unos cuantos minutos y ya habían llegado la policía y los paramédicos al área para asistir, todos preguntando al héroe que había pasado, pero la verdad es que ahora él también estaba confundido.

 

\----

 

Al día siguiente un científico, se encontraba trabajando en su invento más reciente dentro de su laboratorio. Era un proyecto realmente delicado, soldaba las piezas con el mayor cuidado posible y atornillaba otras con extrema precaución, cuando de repente...

“¡Flug!” el doctor con la bolsa de papel en la cabeza espabiló enseguida al sentir como le daban un ligero empujón por la espalda y escuchar una voz fuerte, aguda y demasiado energética llamarlo por atrás, haciendo que soltara un pequeño chillido. Era demasiado obvio de quien se trataba

“¡Aghhh Demencia!” exclamó Flug molesto “¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas eso!?”

La chica en cuestión no pudo evitar reír de forma maliciosa al escuchar los quejidos del doctor, lo cual hizo que el se molestara aún más con ella.

“Como sea ¿Ahora que estás haciendo nerd?” preguntó la chica poniendo sus brazos encima de la cabeza de doctor, apoyándose en él, lo cual causó que su descontento hacia ella creciera aún más.

“Eso no te incumbe Demencia”

“Vamos Flug, me gustaría saber que es esa cosa y que puede hacer antes de aplastarla” dicho esto la chica comenzó a reírse de la misma forma que antes

Flug solo rodó los ojos, para luego comenzar a explicarle a aquella chica la función de aquella pequeña máquina en la que estaba trabajando mientras continuaba su labor, ya que sabía que si no le compartía su función ella continuaría fastidiándolo y así nunca la terminaría.

“El Hackbot, es un robot de tamaño convenientemente pequeño capaz de detectar las fallas de cualquier sistema de seguridad existente, desactivándolo en solo cuestión de segundos sin ser detectado” explicó el doctor con cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

Su atención luego se fue al fuerte sonido de una bebida siendo absorbida por un popote, para luego encontrar a Demencia bebiendo un raspado de uva.

“¿¡Entonces esa cosa apaga todas las cámaras de seguridad y acaba con todas las trampas!?” pregunto la chica.

“Precisamente”

“¿¡Pero entonces dónde queda el caos!?¿!La diversión!?” cuestionó la chica moviendo su bebida para darle un acento dramático a sus palabras, haciendo que un pequeño pedazo de hielo cayera en aquel invento, dejando salir una que otra chispa insignificante e imperceptible, para que luego Flug ajustará el último tornillo en su más reciente creación

“Bueno, esto es algo que compraría un cliente que entiende que a la hora de cometer un crimen, si se quiere ser eficiente, hay que ser práctico. Este es un método más seguro y causa menos daños colaterales, yendo directo al grano y cumpliendo el objetivo del malhechor de forma rápida y eficaz” dijo el científico otra vez de forma honrada

“Le quitas lo divertido a la vida” replicó ella con cara y voz de puchero

“Bueno como sea Demencia ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?”

“Ah si, el jefe quería vernos a todos en su oficina lo antes posible. Dijo que era importante”

Flug quedó más que alarmado al escuchar esto

“¿¡Qué!?” preguntó el científico “¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?¡Sabes que odia que lo hagamos esperar!”

“Me gusta verlo enojado” dijo Demencia sin titubeos, preocupaciones y en su tono característicamente alegre el cual luego cambió a uno más de ensueño “Se ve taaaaan guapo cuando está furioso~.”

Flug vio como literalmente se le hacían corazones en los ojos a la chica de gorra de lagarto.

“¡Baw!” se escuchó desde la puerta del laboratorio.

Flug y Demencia voltearon para encontrarse con una gran criatura, con el aspecto de un grande, abrazable y diabeticamente dulce, oso azul.

“Y-ya vamos 5.0.5.” dijo Flug para que luego él y Demencia se pusieran en marcha junto con el oso a la oficina de su jefe

Mientras tanto, un malvado villano se encontraba leyendo su periódico, sentado en una gran silla igual de elegante y tétrica que su escritorio y básicamente todo en aquella habitación.

_PODEROSA JOYA ES ROBADA DE MUSEO EN ATRENO_

_La poderosa joya conocida como “El Goliat” fue robada el día de ayer del Gran Museo de Atreno City. El responsable de este acto fue el villano conocido como Dark Phantom, quien ya había intentado robar la gema en múltiples ocasiones. Una batalla se desarrolló entre este villano y los héroes ‘VANITY BOLTt’ y ‘SKY’, en la cual Dark Phantom resultó victorioso. No obstante, hay testimonios que dicen que el villano no actuó por su cuenta._

_“Entre al museo y encontré a todos los rehenes atados de pies y manos, todos parecían estar inconscientes. Antes de que pudiera verificar su estado, un montón de...robots con... sombreritos negros, vinieron hacia a mi y me ataron, mientras que otros cuantos robots toman El Goliat ”_

_-SKY_

El villano leyendo aquel periódico no pudo evitar sonreír de manera diabólica ante aquel testimonio.

_La gema robada es una de carácter extremadamente poderoso y peligroso ya que tiene la capacidad de acabar con cualquier enemigo de quien la posea, además de ser una potente e impredecible fuente de energía._

_Este acontecimiento parece ser uno más de la reciente ola de crímenes que ha afectado a esta ciudad en los últimos meses y al parecer Atreno City no es la única atormentada por este tipo de fechorías. Se ha reportado que la tasa de crimen tanto en la ciudad, como en el país, como en el continente, como en todo el mundo, ha estado incrementando de forma alarmante últimamente. Desde robos de bancos y secuestros, hasta asaltos a instituciones gubernamentales y la pérdida de varios nobles héroes. Tal como es el caso de la reciente desaparición del protector de esta ciudad, el héroe Sunblast. ¿El hecho de que todos estos crímenes estén ocurriendo uno tras otro será una simple coincidencia? ¿O acaso será todo parte del plan de algún cruel villano?..._

Aquel ‘hombre’ se encontraba completamente inmerso en su lectura. Sin embargo, una pequeña fracción de su atención se vio dirigida hacia el sonido de la puerta de su gran (demaciado si me lo preguntan a mi) y elegante oficina, haciendo que levantara ligeramente su vista y volteara a ver hacia sus subordinados.

“Vaya, ya era hora” se escuchó decir a aquel villano, su ronca voz parecía estar llena de un gran desprecio por todo a su alrededor.

“Este...¿quería vernos jefecito?”

El ente sentado detrás de aquel fino escritorio de madera oscura solo dobló su periódico y lo dejó en el escritorio. Ahora sí se podía ver claramente su rostro, además de que ahora se podía apreciar de mejor manera su elegante sombrero de copa, oscuro como un agujero negro.

“Si.” contestó él “Primero que nada, tan solo segundos antes de que uno de los Hatbot-lers llegara con mi periódico, recibí una llamada del señor Phantom, estaba muy satisfecho con nuestros servicios. Su plan y sus maquinas si que le fueron de utilidad doctor...”

“P-pues muchas gracias jefecito yo solo hago lo mejor por mantener en alto el nombre de nuestra malvada organi-”

“Aun así…” lo interrumpió su jefe, acabando con la recién adquirida confianza y felicidad del doctor.

Siempre había un pero, en este caso un 'aún así' para ser más específicos.

“¿Dejar ir al héroe? ¿Enserio Flug?”

Esto tomó por sorpresa al doctor, pero Flug no había ni terminado de reaccionar cuando fue brutalmente empujado hacia un lado por la chica de larga coleta verde y gorra de lagarto, provocando que este cayera el suelo

“Eso fue lo que yo le dije cuando hizo el plan ese mi amor pero NOOOOOO~. Nadie NUNCA le hace caso a Demencia ” dijo la chica con cara de puchero, expresión que luego cambió a una más coqueta “Nadie puede entender que yo soy la única aquí que realmente te comprende, ¿verdad mi bomboncito?~”

El del sombrero solo rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro, ambas acciones de forma irritada.

Entretanto 5.0.5. ayudaba a Flug a levantarse.

“Gracias 5.0.5.” dijo el científico

“Bueno como sea.” continuó el jefe “El día de hoy, si mal no recuerdan viene un posible cliente y en su carta dejó en claro que viene con muy altas expectativas, y cómo no, si se trata de MI malvada organización. Tengo el presentimiento de que podría interesarle nuestro artículo más nuevo doctor…esta listo ¿verdad?”

“S-sí patroncito” contestó el científico con cierto pavor en su voz

“Bien, asegurate de tener otras cuantas de tus cochinadas listas por si al cliente le interesan” ordenó el villano

“S-s-si, jefazo de mi vidaza” dijo Flug rápidamente y haciendo un saludo militar, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

“Demencia.” dijo el del sombrero “No quiero que andes destruyendo cosas alrededor de mi casa, no a menos de que yo lo diga y si ves al cliente muy indeciso....asegúrate de...aconsejarlo...”

En ese momento Demencia metió una mano en su larga y desmarañada coleta verde y de ella sacó una estrella de la mañana.

“Sí señor” dijo la chica emocionada, llena de confianza y determinación al mismo tiempo que copiaba el saludo de Flug, solo que de forma menos patética.

“¡Y tú!” dijo el jefe apuntando hacia 5.0.5. “¡Quiero este lugar impecable para cuando llegue el cliente y una vez arribe ni se te ocurra salir de ese avión. No quiero que vayan a pensar menos de mi por tener a una deshonra para las fuerzas del mal como tú en mi casa!”

Se podía ver como los ojos del oso comenzaban a aguar, mas contenía sus lágrimas para no hacer enojar (aún más) a su amo.

“P-pero señor” dijo Flug intentando defender a la criatura “Últimamente los servicios de 5.0.5. han sido muy solicitados y nos han traído una buena cantidad de ganancia-”

“¿Acaso me escuchaste titubear?” desafió aquel ente maligno

“N-no jefecito” contestó inmediatamente el científico lleno de pavor

“Eso creí...Ahora…” dijo aquel señor para luego levantarse de su asiento “¿Entendieron lo que tienen que hacer?”

“¡Si señor Black Hat!”dijeron los tres (o almenos eso parecia que dijo 5.0.5. en lenguaje de ‘Baw') mientras asentían con la cabeza.

Los tres vieron cómo rápidamente, pareció hacerse más grande, como llamas parecían salir de donde estaba él y como uno de sus ojos se tornaban aún más siniestro, cambiando de color a negro con rojo, mientras que el cristal del monóculo que llevaba en frente del otro se tornaba rojo y dejaba ver la imagen de un cráneo, para que luego aquel ente maligno comenzara a gritar en una voz igual de demoníaca que su apariencia.

**_“¡ENTONCES QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO TRÍO DE PARÁSITOS INCOMPETENTES PÓNGANSE A TRABAJAR!”_ **

Los tres empleados rápidamente salieron corriendo de la oficina a hacer como se les había dicho. Uno con gotas de sudor corriendo por su bolsa de papel, otra con corazones en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas y el restante gritando y llorando de terror

Black Hat volvió a su forma usual en un dos por tres, como si nunca hubiera cambiado en primer lugar. Para luego comenzar a reír de forma maníaca.

Ah, como le fascinaba traumatizar a sus empleados. Era su forma favorita para iniciar su día.

Black Hat volvió a tomar su periódico, lo desdobló y continuó leyendo. Además de la noticia del robo de aquella joya en Atreno, el día de hoy no parecía haber nada remotamente merecedor de su atención, la inauguración de un par de negocios, un par de eventos, unos cuantos robos menores, algunos asesinatos, etc.

Además de las declaraciones del alcalde de aquella ciudad ante la reciente ola de crímenes, la cual Black Hat muy orgullosamente había orquestado, solo que nadie lo sabía, justo como él quería.

 

\----

 

Aproximadamente media hora después, el sonido del timbre de aquella gran mansión en forma de sombrero de copa se hizo escuchar. Black Hat dejó su oficina en forma de sombra, dispuesto a abrir la puerta de su malvada residencia y recibir a su nuevo fajo de billetes, d-digo, a su potencial cliente. Sin embargo se detuvo y volvió a su forma humanoide al escuchar fuertes ruidos metálicos y gritos.

Ahora ¿que demonios habían hecho?

Black Hat procedió a dirigirse hacia el laboratorio, la puerta metálica abriéndose ante él, dejándolo ver todo el caos dentro. Grandes robots con sombreros de copa persiguiendo a aquel gran oso azul, mientras que aquella chica de larga cabellera se les abalanzaba para luego aplastarlos con sus propias manos, mientras que el científico de con la bolsa de papel en la cabeza les disparaba con una especie de rayo.

¡Oh! Además de que parte del laboratorio estaba hecho pedazos...

Y en llamas…

Apenas era mediodía...les había dado órdenes hace tan solo media hora...y ya habían conseguido ocasionar un desastre.

Los dos secuaces continuaron atacando a los robots, pero aun así eran demasiados para ellos, o eso parecía hasta que de los robots pareció emanar una especie de aura roja, para que luego segundos después, estos comenzarán a abollarse de la nada, hasta que quedaron como pedazos inservibles de hojalata en el suelo.

Los tres subordinados voltearon a ver su jefe.

“¿¡Me podrían explicar que demonios fue eso!?” exclamó Black Hat lleno de ira, la cual incrementó cuando escucho el timbre sonar de nuevo

“¡N-no se me altere jefecito, puedo explicarlo!” dijo el científico tratando de hacer que la ira de su jefe disminuyera

“En ese caso, replanteare mi pregunta ¿¡Me podrías decir que DEMONIOS hiciste ahora Flug!?”

“B-b-bueno patroncito…” dijo Flug mientras temblaba para luego comenzar a contar lo ocurrido.

Acerca de cómo, en el momento en el que decidió verificar que el Hackbot funcionara de forma adecuada antes de la llegada de cliente, de un instante a otro un montón de robots de gran tamaño con grandes sombreros de copa, comenzaron a atacar, en lo que el Hackbot aparentemente se escapaba del laboratorio.

“Lo más probable es que el Hackbot haya corrompido los robots de la mansión, jefeci-”

Black Hat no lo dejo terminar, ya que procedió a ahorcarlo sin piedad alguna.

**_“¡¿ACASO NO HAY UN DÍA EN EL QUE UNA DE TUS COCHINADAS NO ME CAUSE PROBLEMAS, MALDITA CUCARACHA INCOMPETENTE!?”_ **

5.0.5. y Demencia solo veían la escena, el oso cubriéndose los ojos con sus patas, evitando ver a su creador siendo torturado y la chica lagarto solo se limitaba a soltar risillas de forma alegre.

Black Hat pudo haber continuado torturando a aquella inútil excusa de científico, hasta que se le saliera todo el aire de su torpe e insignificante ser, hasta que se volvió a escuchar el timbre de aquella macabra residencia. Haciendo que el ente maligno se detuviera y aventara a Flug al suelo con brusquedad, mientras que él hacía lo mejor por volver a agarrar aire.

Black Hat se frotó las sienes, haciendo lo mejor por calmar su ira y no matar al científico.

“Escúchenme trío de sabandijas inútiles, esto es lo que va a pasar...” dijo Black Hat tratando de recuperar su compostura “¡Ustedes tres se van a encargar de acabar con esta ‘situación’ en lo que yo trato con el cliente Y pobre de ustedes que el se de cuenta de este asunto! ¿¡entendieron!?”

Los tres solo asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza, para que luego Black Hat se dirigiera hacia la puerta de la mansión, tratando de poner su mejor cara para quien sea que se encontrara detrás de aquella puerta, dispuesto a darle su dinero.

Cuando Black Hat finalmente abrió la puerta, se reveló a un muchacho joven de no más de 17 años con un elegante traje de colores negros, blancos, rosados y morados oscuros con temática de casino. La mirada confiada en sus ojos y su imagen que aparentaba estar llena de clase y arrogancia daban a entender perfectamente de qué clase criminal se trataba, un ladrón fantasma.

No eran para nada los favoritos de la organización, pero si desafiaban a la ley, y claro estaba, se encontraban dispuestos a pagarle, Black Hat no tenía motivo alguno para quejarse.

“¡Ah, señor Wildcard! Pase, pase sea bienvenido a mi humilde mansión” dijo Black Hat, su voz adoptando el tono de un clásico hombre de negocios

El muchacho entró a la residencia y una vez dentro Black Hat chasqueo los dedos y la puerta se cerró fuertemente detrás de ellos, llamando la atención del joven y causando en él algo de nervios

“E-es un honor conocerlo al fin Lord Black Hat” dijo el joven villano quitándose su fedora, el cual tenía una carta de comodín en ella, e inclinándose ante él, de repente Black Hat vio como un gran lanzallamas salía desde el techo y le apuntaba al chico, el ente maligno procedió a dispararle al arma desde su ojo con un rayo láser, haciendo que el lanzallamas(o lo que quedaba de él) se volviera a esconder inmediatamente entre las paredes de la residencia.

“¿Qué fue eso?” pregunto Wildcard mientras recuperaba su postura y se volvía poner su sombrero.

“Nada, solo me deshice de una mosca” dijo él, con algo, una cosita de nada de nervios en su voz. “Bueno ¿y qué estamos esperando? Venga conmigo. Debemos apresurarnos, no hay tiempo que perder” término mientras que encaminaba a Wildcard hacia su oficina, empujandolo un poco y sin dejar de ver a su alrededor.

 

\----

 

“Entonces...señor Wildcard” dijo Black Hat mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y hacía que una silla apareciera enfrente de su escritorio, para luego indicarle al villano que se sentara en ella “Me temo que no fue muy específico con lo que quería en su carta...sería tan amable de ilustrarme...”

“Pues verá…yo solo soy un ladrón buscando algo de adrenalina...después de todo alguien como usted debería de saber acerca de eso, estando en el negocio de la maldad durante tanto tiempo debería de saber leer a toda clase de villanos con tan solo una mirada. Sin embargo al ser un ladrón fantasma mi código moral me impide acabar con... ”

Black Hat hacía todo lo posible por mantener su compostura y combatir las ganas de lanzar a aquel mocoso a través de su ventana. Nunca comprendería a estos ‘villanos jóvenes’ con todas sus cosas de la ‘profundidad’ y la ‘decencia moral’.

En sus tiempos si alguien no salía herido, o mejor aun, muerto, eso no era siquiera considerado un delito menor. Sin embargo, aquella nueva e inútil generación conformaba la mayoría de su clientela y como varios de aquellos mocosos mantenían algún parentesco con algún villano importante, ergo malhechor adinerado como era el caso del día de hoy, no podía quejarse. Su avaricia realmente era la mejor medicina para su compostura.

De repente se sintió un pequeño temblor y se escuchó por un momento el sonido de una explosión. Sin embargo, el joven villano en frente de él no parecía prestarle mucha atención, ya que continuaba absorbido en su ‘charla’ arrogante.

Black Hat sintió otro temblor, pero Wildcard pareció ignorarlo nuevamente.

Eso es a lo que llamo ego.

Aquel ente malvado volteo a ver como todo en la habitación se movía levemente.

¿Por qué rayos se estaban tardando tanto?

 

\----

 

Mientras tanto, aquellos tres subordinados hacían lo mejor que podían en tratar de controlar aquella revolución mecánica en la mansión, ya se habían apoderado de varios de los pasillos y habitaciones. El trío era perseguido por robots chicos y grandes además de las armas del sistema de seguridad de aquella gran casona. 5.0.5. hacía todo lo posible por evadir la acción, en lo que Flug solo picaba botones en una tableta que no parecía responder, mientras que Demencia continuaba haciéndose trizas a los robots.

“¡Demencia!” exclamó Flug “¡Ya te dije que no hagas eso!”

“¡Ay!¿¡ Y por qué no!?” dijo la chica en tono irritado y quejumbroso

“¡Te lo he dicho varias veces antes, esos cuestan!”

“¿¡Tienes una mejor idea nerd!?” cuestiono la chica

“¡Debemos de encontrar la causa de que el Hackbot esté actuando así, para poder acabar con esto de una buena vez!” exclamó el científico, en lo que continuaba intentando hacer que su tableta respondiera de forma correcta, mientras que ella lo ignoraba y continuaba peleando.

Ya que aquella tableta estaba conectada a los aparatos de la mansión, en teoría, también lo estaría a aquella problemática máquina. Tal vez si conseguía acceder a su código, podría terminar con el. De repente una especie de patas mecánicas y filosas comenzaron a salir de ella, el aparto luego comenzó a tratar de arañar al científico, mientras que el gritaba como toda una nenita patética. Pero que se podía esperar, es Flug de quien estamos hablando, como sea…

“Haber, haber, aguanta, pausa, pausa”

¿Y ahora qué?

“Creí que ya había dejado en claro que no quería burlas hacia mi persona de parte de usted ‘señor narrador’ a lo largo de esta historia”

Oye si quieres que no te haga quedar mal no me lo hagas tan fácil.

“ Mendigo hijo de-”

“¡FLUG!”

“M-mandeme jefe chulo”

“¡Tu mismo lo has dicho antes, este idiota nos cobra por hora. Así que deja tus tontos problemas de autoestima para después quieres!”

“Bueno…”

Ah, bueno... ¿donde me quede? haber...¡Ah, ya!

Flug continuaba chillando como nena, tratando de defenderse, hasta que finalmente consiguió tener un agarre firme sobre el aparato, agarrando la navaja suiza que traía consigo en su bata de laboratorio, comenzó a ‘reparar’ la tableta, la cual todavía se encontraba forcejeando, hasta que por fin consiguió volverla a la normalidad.

“¡Ya quedo!” exclamó Flug cuando la reparo y pudo tener acceso a ella. Flug luego accedió a la cámara de seguridad, específicamente la del laboratorio para ver lo que había ocurrido con el Hackbot para que acabara de esa forma y tal vez ser capaz de averiguar cómo acabar con aquel problema. Rebobinada con cuidado, hasta que lo vio...aquel pedazo de hielo que cayó sobre el.

Flug sintió como la ira y la frustración comenzaron a llenarlo

“¡Todo esto es tu culpa!” le exclamó Flug a Demencia “¡Te he dicho mil veces que no comas en mi laboratorio!... ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no entres a mi laboratorio!”

“¡Ay vamos!” exclamó ella mientras aplastaba la cabeza de otro Hatbot con brutalidad “¿¡Crees que enserio voy a dejar que un ñoño como tu me mande!?”

En lo que ambos discutían aquel oso, solo trataba lo mejor que podía por esquivar los ataques de aquellos robots. De repente, aquellas máquinas pusieron toda su atención sobre él y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

“¿¡Tienes idea de lo que hiciste!?”

Sin embargo, el oso tropezó al ver como al final de la dirección hacia la cual estaba corriendo se encontraba otro grupo de robots esperándolo, causando que 5.0.5. tropezara. Por suerte, los  robots de ambos lados se habían dispuesto a cargar los láseres de sus ojos, causando que terminaran por dispararse unos a los otros.

“¡No es mi culpa que seas tan tonto como para no hacer tus inventos a prueba de agua nerd!”

“¡No me cambies el tema taruga!”

En lo que 5.0.5. se levantaba, solo podía ver de forma incómoda la discusión entre su creador y la chica reptil. Hasta que noto como otra horda robots comenzaba a acercarse hacia ellos.

“¡Baw!” exclamó él, pero los dos jóvenes continuaron su discusión

“¡Quieres evadirlo, porque sabes que tengo razón!~”

“¡Ay por favor! ¿¡Cuando tu tienes razón en algo!?”

“¡¡Baw!!”

“¡Siempre, pero no espero que un tarado como tu sepa comprender mi ingenio!”

“¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Pues no se si lo recuerdes, pero este tarado es el responsable de tu creaci-!”

“¡¡¡BAW!!!”

“¿¡Qué!?” exclamaron ambos solo para ver como ahora tenían a un montón de robots enfrente y como uno de ellos se tomaba la molestia de golpear, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

 

\----

 

“...Y es por eso por lo que creo que una pintura famosa tiene claramente más valor que un simple diamantucho.”

Enserio, si este chamaco no decía algo merecedor de su tiempo en los próximos 15 segundos corría el riesgo de ser incinerado justo ahí.

“Sin embargo, y para ir directo al grano, la razón por la que vine aquí es que...hay un tesoro últimamente que realmente quiero en mi 'colección'”

¡Por fin!¡Ya era hora!¡Hasta que este mocoso comenzaba a hablar su lenguaje!

“Pero se trata del robo más grande que ha cruzado mi mente y siendo uno de tal magnitud, no creo poder llevarlo a cabo por mi cuenta, es por eso que mi hermana, Pokerface, me recomendó los servicios de su organización”

“¿Y de qué tesoro se trata señor Wildcard?” ahora si tenia genuinamente interesado a Black Hat

“Funeral en la Tarde”

“¿Esa vieja pintura?”

“Vieja, pero valiosa. Pintada a principios de la época victoriana, además de que últimamente varias personas han dicho que contiene varios mensajes y códigos secretos. Debido a la popularidad de la pintura últimamente, su valor a alcanzado nuevas alturas, así como la seguridad del museo en donde se encuentra”

“Bueno señor Wildcard, estoy seguro de que habrá oído acerca de nuestro servicio de diseño de planes malignos…”

“Es muy amable Lord Black Hat, pero la verdad a mi me gusta idear mis propios atracos. Vera, la verdadera razón por la que vine aquí es porque he escuchado acerca de la calidad de los inventos de su organización.”

“Bueno...la adquisición de maquinaria malvada es un servicio exclusivo para miembros de la organización, pero...eso tiene solución…”

Black Hat chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada apareció una hoja de papel en su escritorio, un contrato para ser más precisos.

“Como puede apreciar, a cambio de una módica cantidad de dinero, además de otros cuantos...requisitos más, podrá tener la oportunidad de formar parte de la red maligna más malvada del universo. Entonces…”

Black Hat deslizó el contrato hacia el joven, pero él simplemente le hizo un ademán, indicando que se detuviera.

“Antes de...cualquier cosa….me gustaría ver con mayor detenimiento algunos de los inventos en persona”

Ay este chamaco…

“¡Me-!...me temo que eso no será posible el día de hoy señor Wildcard”

“¿Y...por qué no?”

“Este…”

Black Hat tenía que pensar en algo rápido, obviamente no iba a llevarlo al laboratorio sabiendo lo que podría pasar. Una de esas máquinas podría saltar encima de aquel mocoso y decapitarlo en cualquier segundo. Después de todo no dejaba de ser uno de los varios artículos de calidad maquiavélica que su catálogo tenía que ofrecer. No obstante, el hecho de que fuera capaz de aniquilar a cualquier objetivo no estaba muy a su favor en aquel momento.

¿Que tal si mataba a Wilcard?

¡No podía dejar que eso pasara!

No sin primero vaciar su billetera y cuenta bancaria, así como despojarlo de su alma, claro estaba.

Lo que pasará después ya era problema de aquel mocoso

“Nuestro científico se encuentra algo indispuesto por el momento...”

\----

Aquel Hatbot seguía agarrando a Flug sin piedad alguna por el cuello mientras lo estrellaba contra una pared.

\----

“Sin embargo” continuó Black Hat mientras que abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacando de él lo que parecían ser un montón de revistas “No hay nada que ese intento de científico loco pueda decirle que no pueda apreciar en nuestros catálogos”

Wildcard solo tomo uno de los mencionados y comenzó a hojearlo, viendo en él toda clase de aparatos.

Un rayo encogedor/agrandador...

\----

Aquellos tres empleados corrían lo más rápido que podía de aquel arma poseída disparando hacia todas partes, cambiando todo a su alrededor de tamaño sin control alguno.

\----

Un dispositivo antigravitacional…

\----

Flug se encontraba haciendo todo lo posible por avanzar entre todo el caos flotante de robots intentando atacar, muebles estorbando. Mientras que Demencia se encontraba disfrutando de aquel inconveniente, jugueteando en lo alto, mientras que 5.0.5. estaba hecho bolita con los ojos tapados debido al miedo que le producía la situación.

\----

Y un sistema de seguridad muy peculiar

\----

Todos, tanto los tres como los robots, se encontraban huyendo de los láseres, pistolas, lanza misiles, sierras, cohetes y arpones que salían del suelo, paredes y techo de la mansión.

\----

 

Sin embargo el joven villano no estaba seguro acerca de qué tan efectivos eran aquellos dispositivos a la hora de cumplir sus funciones.

No obstante, antes de que cerrara el catálogo, algo captó su atención.

“Hackbot huh...”

Black Hat se alarmó al oír el nombre de la tonta máquina que se encontraba provocándoles problemas a él y a sus subordinados.

“Si, creo que esto es lo que estoy buscando. Pero creo que seria mejor el verlo en acción antes de adquirirlo-”

Tan pronto como dijo eso, la puerta de la oficina de Black Hat se vio volada en pedacitos.

“¿¡Qué fue eso!?” exclamó Wildcard

Un montón de robots comenzaron a plagar la oficina, al mismo tiempo que sus subordinados entraban y comenzaban a atacarlos. O al menos a intentar atacarlos, puesto que la única que parecía infligirle algún daño significativo de manera intencional a aquellas máquinas únicamente era Demencia. La chica de la gorra de lagarto saltó y le proporcionó un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de uno de ellos. Este era aproximadamente el robot número 45.

“De acuerdo, esto ya se está comenzando a volver aburrido...y algo cansado” dijo la chica

“¡Cuidado!” se escuchó a Wildcard gritar

Cuatro robots ya iban camino hacia ella con la intención de atacarla. Demencia estaba a punto de reaccionar para luego hacerlos papilla al igual que sus otros compañeros, pero Wildcard se le puso enfrente, y pareció aventar algo al suelo, una especie de canicas que hicieron que los robots tropezaran.

Todos quedaron medianamente sorprendidos por esta acción, en especial Black Hat. Tal vez esta nueva generación de villanos no era tan superficial e inútil como ellos pensaba.

Sin embargo estos se comenzaron a levantarse nuevamente, haciendo que la chica lagarto volviera a asumir su posición de batalla, dispuesta a atacar, pero Wildcard la detuvo.

“Yo me encargo” dijo el joven de forma confiada, y dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica para luego sacar de su elegante saco unos cuchillos.

“No espera eso no va a-” dijo Flug

El joven sujeto sus armas de forma firme, pero a la misma vez flexible, para luego arrojar de forma ágil, llena de gracia y precisión aquellas cuchillas afiladas, cada una dando en el pecho de aquellas grandes máquinas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

...No obstante, esto no consiguió detener a las máquinas. Haciendo que su confianza se desvaneciera en ese instante antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por uno de aquellos grandes robots, dejándolo inconsciente, para que luego uno de aquellos Hatbots lo cargara, tomándolo prisionero.

Definitivamente retiro lo antes dicho, esta generación no sabía hacer nada bien.

Demencia tomo cargo nuevamente y comenzó a atacar. Sin embargo los demás Hatbots se interpusieron entre ella y el que tenía a Wildcard, impidiéndole salvarlo antes de que pudiera ver a donde se había ido.

No obstante, no pudieron siquiera pensar en eso antes de que otra oleada de robots comenzará a inundar la oficina. Sin embargo esta era mucho, mucho, mucho más grande que las anteriores.

**_“¡SUFICIENTE!”_ **

En aquel instante la apariencia de aquel ente malvado cambió a una similar al aspecto monstruoso que había tomado en la mañana, solo que ahora era de estatura más grande, quedando a nada de tocar el techo de la oficina con su sombrero. Y lo hacía ver aún más atemorizante

“Ay nanita” dijo Flug antes de que un montón de brazos, que aparentaban estar hechos de nada más que sombras, agarraron a todos los presentes y comenzaron a estrujarlos con una fuerza mortal. 

Lo bueno era que los robots fueron los únicos a los que se les reventaron las cabezas debido a la presión y no a sus subordinados. No obstante para Black Hat, el hecho de que en aquel momento sus secuaces incompetentes se mantuvieran con vida no le daba tanta satisfacción que digamos.

Esto ya era demasiado. Black Hat amaba el caos, el literalmente era caos y oscuridad pura. Aun así, él estaba consciente de que la única cosa que realmente diferencian a la comedia de la tragedia en este tipo de situaciones, era si te pasaba a ti o a alguien más.

En este caso, se trataba de la tragedia más endemoniadamente desesperante que se podía imaginar.

Había perdido su fajo de billetes de aquel día, su casa estaba hecha un desastre y parecía que los gusanos incompetentes que tenía por empleados no estaban ni cerca de resolver aquella situación. Aun así, le seguían siendo medianamente útiles a su organización en lo que venía a hacer negocio...

Así que una vez aquel ente maligno consiguió tener un mejor control sobre su ira, su aspecto y estatura volvieron a ser las de siempre. Sus subordinados, junto con aquellas máquinas hechas chatarra cayeron al suelo

5.0.5. Y Flug trataban de recuperar la respiración, mientras que Demencia soltaba risitas encantada y un sonrojo se hacía notar en sus mejillas.

Realmente adoraba cuando se ponía furioso...

“ ** _Escucha inútil, ya estoy hasta la coronilla..._** ” dijo Black Hat volteando a ver a Flug **_“_ _No quiero seguir teniendo que gastar mi tiempo en lidiar con tus pedazos de hojalata sobrevalorados, así que te voy a hacer esta pregunta una y solo UNA vez Flug...¿Como demonios detenemos a tu cochinada esta?_** ”

Flug se levantó, ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces casi había perdido la habilidad de respirar en tan solo aquel día.

“De...déjeme intentar algo…” dijo Flug mientras se acercaba al escritorio, dándoles la espalda a los otros tres. “¡N-no vayan a voltear, eh!”

“¿Baw?” dijo 5.0.5. confundido, mientras que Black Hat los empujaba fuera de aquel lugar y comenzaba a bloquear la entrada, mientras que Flug comenzaba a quitarse los goggles

“¡Ay!Pero yo quería ver!” renegó Demencia

Intento hacer lo mejor que podía por echar al menos un pequeño vistazo al rostro de su compañero. Después de todo, siempre había sentido una enorme curiosidad por saber lo que había debajo de aquella bolsa. Tenía toda clase de teorías acerca de ello, pero su amado Black Hat siempre le negaba ver la cara del científico, al igual que a cualquier otro metiche.

Flug ajustaba algunas cosas en sus goggles, hasta que finalmente, consiguió que funcionaran como rastreador para el AI del Hackbot de una forma en la que aquel accesorio no se volviera en su contra.

El científico volvió a ponerse su bolsa y sus goggles y cuando vio en donde se localizaba aquella maquina, un plan se le vino a la mente casi de forma instantánea.

 

\----

 

La mansión ya había sido casi completamente invadida por los robots, los pasillos estaban repletos de distintos tipos de Hatbots, listos para atacar a cualquiera que no fuese una máquina. De repente, la atención de dos de ellos fue llamada por una especie de proyectil que le dio a uno en la cabeza, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, aquella pequeña bomba de humo ya había caído al suelo y explotado. Ambos robots intentaron reajustar sus vistas, dando con aquella agente del caos, quien se encontraba riendo de forma fuerte, traviesa y maliciosa

“¿Que les pasa, BA5-T14N~? ¿Al4N~? ¿No quieren jugar conmigo un rato?”

Demencia volvió a reírse mientras que ambos robots se ponían a perseguirla y dentro de poco, también todo el armamento del sistema de seguridad. Varios otros robots comenzaron a unirse a la persecución hasta que se escuchó el fuerte sonido de algo quebrándose, todos los robots voltearon y vieron al lado de un montón de pedazos de cerámica fina rota, a un gran oso azul temblando de pavor, al cual varios de aquellos Hatbots comenzaron a perseguir, mientras chillaba de miedo. Mientras, desde lo alto, Black Hat y Flug se arrastraban a través del sistema de ventilacion camino al laboratorio.

Resulta que aparentemente, esa cosa probablemente solo buscaba echarlos del laboratorio y distraerlos lo suficiente para poder apoderarse por completo de todo en el. Flug realmente estaba fascinado por las capacidades del AI de su invento, pero los gritos y amenazas por parte de su jefe no lo dejaron pensar en ello con más profundidad.

El ente malvado enserio no podía creer lo patético que lo hacía ver aquella situación...

Como odiaba a sus subordinados.

Esas sabandijas inútiles nunca dejaban de causarle nada más que problemas a causa de su estúpida incompetencia.

Se suponía que era el ente de oscuridad más poderoso del multiverso, amo y señor de la corporación más nefasta de este, un villano tan bueno en su oficio que los demás peleles que se hacían llamar malhechores venían a pedirle ayuda a él, desde criminales principiantes hasta deidades caóticas.

¿Y ahora?

Se encontraba arrastrandose cual animal rastrero, para acabar con la pequeña revolución mecánica que la patética excusa de científico que trabajaba para él había provocado. Antes de que la loca...iguana...esa...causará más destrozos que le costarían más tiempo y dinero de arreglar, eso y hacer que la repugnante bola de pelos azul asquerosamente dulce dejara de andar chillando de miedo cada cinco minutos a causa de todo aquel desastre mecánico.

Oh y claro, también estaba el hecho de que aquel ‘problemita’ le había costado un cliente…

Además de que no podía simplemente teletransportarse al condenado laboratorio porque llamaría demasiado la atención de los robots, no dejando que Flug pudiera hacer sus cosas de científico sabiondo, ya que ‘si no desactivaba bien el Hackbot, podría causar una reacción en cadena’ y no sabía qué cosas.

Black Hat y Flug continuaron arrastrándose a través de la ventilacion, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar gritos

“¡Sueltenme de una buena vez! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Ayuda!”

Era la voz de Wildcard

“Vaya, sigue vivo” dijo Black Hat “Eso sí me sorprende”

Flug removió la ventila, para darles acceso al laboratorio. Ambos vieron que en efecto, ahí se encontraba Wildcard, a quien los robots procedieron a callar con un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente nuevamente

“Es patético que esa sea la única forma en la que cierre la boca”

“D-de acuerdo...” dijo Flug “¿Recuerda el plan jefecito?”

“Claro que lo recuerdo idiota” contestó Black Hat, para que después un brazo hecho de sombras saliera de él y agarrara a Flug.

Black Hat tenía la tentación de apretarlo fuerte, hasta que se le saliera el aire de una vez por todas, pero se contuvo.

Con eso, Flug salió de la ventilación, descendiendo lentamente, hacia donde estaba el Hackbot.

El pequeño robot ahora se encontraba rodeado de toda clase de computadoras, cables, partes robóticas y dispositivos. Sin embargo, la parte de arriba estaba completamente indefensa, lo que facilitó el trabajo de Flug, estaba a punto de sacar su navaja de su bata cuando…

“¡Baaaaaaaw!”

El llanto de aquel oso, el cual venía acompañado por las risas maniáticas de Demencia., ambos eran perseguidos por una oleada, grande, enorme, GIGANTE de robots y armas ‘vivientes’. Aquel fuerte llanto causó que a Flug se le cayera su herramienta encima de aquel pequeño robot, lo que captó su atención.

De repente Flug vio como la luz del foco que tenía por ojo aquel pequeño robot, comenzó a brillar con más fuerza, para que después en tan solo en cuestión de milisegundos, todos los robots comenzaron a rodear al Hackbot para defenderlo.

Aquel brazo sombrío tomo impulso y arrojó lejos a Flug antes de que pudieran atacar, haciendo que chocara contra un muro y cayera al suelo.

5.0.5. Fue hacia donde  Flug en lo que Black Hat salía de la ventilación en forma de sombra.

Black Hat fue hacia Wildcard y de sus manos emergieron unas garras, las cuales usó para liberar a aquel mocoso.

“¡Tu toma!” ordenó Black Hat mientras le aventaba el chamaco a 5.0.5. con su brazo sombrío

Los villanos vieron cómo los robots se les acercaban cada vez más hacia ellos, rodeandolos

“Demencia ¿Crees poder seguir distrayendolos?” pregunto Flug solo para ver que la chica ya no estaba ahí.

“yuu hu~” dijo ella mientras le tocaba un hombro a uno de los robots para luego proceder a darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, acabando con el. Dándole oportunidad a Black Hat de estirar su mano y apuntarla hacia los robots, rodeándolos con aquella aura roja y arrojando a varios lejos...

Flug aprovechó aquella chance y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente hacia el Hackbot. Sacó una navaja suiza de su bata e intentó repararlo con el pequeño destornillador en ella. No obstante, la gran pila en la que estaba aquel pequeño robot no lo dejaba encontrar un acceso.

Estaban fritos.

“¡Nerd, cuidado!” exclamó Demencia, haciendo que Flug reaccionara a tiempo al ataque de aquel robot y se agachó antes de que le proporcionará un terrible golpe. Demencia solo le dio una fuerte patada abollando y dejando inútil, para después darle un sorbo a su raspado de uva.

Flug se sorprendió, antes de que ceder ante la ira. No podía creer que enserio siguiera con esa cosa después de lo que había provoca-

Su atención rápidamente se vio en una pequeña rajada en el Hackbot, dejando ver algunos de sus circuitos.

Y el ver a Demencia con aquella bebida le había dado una idea. Era arriesgada, pero realmente no se le ocurría un mejor plan en aquel momento.

Si su hipótesis era correcta, lo más seguro era que el Hackbot estuviera sobrecargado, por corromper a tantos robots de a una. El no lo había diseñado para aguantar tanto, puesto que no había visto necesidad en ello

Y ahora daba gracias a Dios por eso.

“¡Demencia pasame tu raspado!” exclamó Flug

“¿¡Que!? ¡Consiguete el tuyo!”

“¡Solo dámelo!”

Demencia solo rodó los ojos y fue corriendo hacia el científico, entregándole la bebida. Flug procedió a quitarle la tapa y tirar el hielo encima del robot. De repente este comenzó a hacer corto circuito y el foco rojo y brillante en el, se apagó por completo.

 

Momentos después, todos los robots procedieron a detener lo que estaban haciendo y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal, indicando que por fin todo se había terminado. En ese momento Wildcard comenzó a abrir sus ojos, despertando en los brazos de aquel gran oso azul, el joven villano solo reacciono por intentar salir de ellos inmediatamente.

“¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!” exclamó él haciendo que 5.0.5. hiciera como se le había dicho y se alejara de él temblando.

“¡Bueno!” exclamó Demencia de forma alegre “Todo volvió a la normali- ¡ouch!”

Flug vio como ahora había un gran rasguño en la pierna de Demencia, al igual que en su brazo y uno pequeño en su mejilla, además de un par de moretones.

“Ya te dije que cuando esto pase tienes que decirme”

“¡Callate!”

“Ya sabes que vas a tener que meterte al tubo”

“¡Aghhh!” se quejo la chica “¡Eres el peor!”

“¡Pues fijate que tu no te quedas atrás, eh taruga!”

Y así comenzó otro pleitito...

“Bueno, ya que terminamos con este problema…” dijo Black Hat “¿Cual seria su forma de pago?”

“¿¡Que!?” exclamo Wildcard

“Usted dijo que quería ver al Hackbot en acción antes de adquirirlo” replicó el ente del sombrero

“¿¡Está bromeando!?” exclamó Wildcard y tan pronto como lo hizo, los restos del Hackbot explotaron detrás de ellos. “¿¡Después de esto, piensa que voy a comprarle algo!?”

Ante la pregunta de Wildcard, toda la atención de los demás en el lugar se centró en el.

Demencia, Flug, 5.0.5. y Black Hat intercambiando miradas por un segundo…

Para que luego Demencia sacará una katana de su largo cabello y la apuntara hacia el mocoso. En ese mismo momento Flug sacará un botón de su bata, lo presionara y aproximadamente tres grandes Hatbots vinieran a obedecer sus órdenes, mientras que 5.0.5. escondía su cara entre sus patas.

“Permíteme dejarte algo en claro mocoso, nadie sale de mi organización con las manos vacías, les guste o no…”

Wildcard vio como la voz y la postura de Black Hat habían adquirido un semblante más sombrío y macabro. Semblante que de alguna manera, llenó su corazón de un pavor más grande que cuando él se había adquirido esa forma demoníaca de antes.

“¿Así que le haré esta pregunta una vez y solo una vez más…Su forma de pago seria en tarjeta, efectivo o almas?”

Si, un día cualquiera en esta organización.

 

\-----

 

Esa noche fue una realmente...interesante...

Desde un principio, todo acerca de ella parecía tener algo macabramente especial. Desde las cataratas que caian desde el cielo, los potentes truenos que las acompañaban, el cruel frío, la brisa que parecía darle un aire de misterio a aquella noche, tu dilo.

Pero además de todo, también había un aura extraña en la mansión, un aura que llenaba a su propietario con un sentimiento difícil de describir. Una rara sensación, una premonición.

Algo seguramente estaba a punto de ocurrir

No obstante, no le daba la sensación de que se tratara de alguna tontería a causa de sus subordinados, ni ningún inconveniente de aquel estilo.

Entonces, ¿que?

Todo ya estaba tranquilo en la gran casona a esas horas de la noche.

5.0.5. ya se encontraba dormido entre su colección de adorables muñecos de peluche, dentro de su ‘habitación', aquel avión estrellado en el techo el cual compartía con su creador. Científico que ahora se encontraba luchando contra las ganas de caer dormido en su mesa de trabajo mientras reparaba a los robots afectados por la 'rebelión' de aquel dia. En lo que viene a Demencia, ella probablemente se quedaría recuperándose en aquel tubo de laboratorio el resto de la noche.

Aun así, y aunque fueran las tres de la madrugada, el amo de la mansión seguía rondando a través de los pasillos de su hogar, hasta finalmente llegar a su oficina y quedarse viendo a través de aquella gran ventana de cristal rojo, la oscura belleza de aquella tormentosa noche.

Si, esta noche definitivamente algo habría de ocurrir. Pero la incógnita acerca de lo que sería ese algo, seguía presente.

Ahí fue cuando, como si fuera la respuesta a aquella pregunta, se escuchó el sonar del timbre de la mansión.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma macabra ante ello.

Black Hat se acercó hacia su escritorio y presiono un botón en la parte de abajo de este. Haciendo que una especie de micrófono apareciera en el.

“¡Flug, Flug despierta inútil!”

El científico, al escuchar aquella potente voz rasposa espabilo enseguida, dejando a un lado su trabajo y dirigiéndose a una pared con teléfono pegado en ella, contestandolo.

“Di-diga jefecito...” su voz se oía llena de ansiedad como siempre, pero con un tono más somnoliento.

“Ve a responder a la puerta.” le ordenó su jefe

“¿La puerta?, señor son las tres de la mañana ¿está seguro de que...?”

Y de repente el sonido del timbre volvió a escucharse

“¿Decias?”

“¿Señor quién podría…?”

“¡Solo ve a abrir la maldita puerta de una buena vez inútil!” oyó exclamar a su jefe, haciendo que casi se le cayera el teléfono

“Y-ya voy jefecito chulo, no se me desespere” dijo el científico rápidamente antes de colgar.

Flug trago saliva y soltó un suspiro para luego ponerse en acción, tomando camino en dirección a la puerta.

Enserio, ¿Quien en su sano juicio, estaría afuera a las tres de la mañana en una noche así de lluviosa?

O más bien

¿Quien rayos es tan valiente o tan estúpido como para tocar el timbre de esa mansión en específico?

Flug finalmente abrió la puerta y aunque no sabía que esperar al hacerlo, sabía que definitivamente lo que estaba viendo ante él no era para nada lo primero en lo que pudo haber pensado.

Aun así, y aunque él no lo sabía, siempre recordaría esa imagen.

Aquella niña, completamente empapada por la lluvia de pies a cabeza. Aquella niña que lo veía con aquellos ojos grandes y azules con una mirada seria y tan fría como un iceberg. Una mirada que nunca creyó que una niña, tan pequeña como la que estaba viendo, fuera capaz de poseer.

Y después de unos cuantos segundos, otro pensamiento abarcó por completo la mente de Flug.

¿¡Una niña!? ¿¡Que rayos estaba haciendo una niña ahí!? ¿¡En la puerta del hogar del ente más malvado del multiverso!? ¡Una civil sobre todo! ¿Cómo rayos había pasado el sistema de seguridad?

Y luego lo recordó, había olvidado encenderlo después de los eventos de aquel día. Su jefe iba a matarlo o aún peor despedirlo.

Flug estaba completamente confundido, impactado y aterrado. Sin embargo el científico decidió organizar sus prioridades, tal vez si no hacía de esto un asunto de gran importancia, tal vez no se convertiría en uno.

“¿Niña estás perdida?”

La mencionada solo se quedo callada por un momento para luego voltear a ver al suelo y contestar a su pregunta con otra

“¿Esta es la mansión del...‘Hombre Sombrero’?”

Sí, definitivamente una civil.

La voz de aquella niña parecía ser tan fría y seria como su mirada, pero fue la pregunta lo que hizo que Flug sintiera escalofríos por su espalda.

“¿A-alguien te envió aquí? ¿Quien fue?” demando saber el científico, si era así estaba más que muerto por dejar a la mansión indefensa

“Nadie me envió, yo vine por cuenta propia.”

Eso dejó a Flug aún más desconcertado, pero no tanto como lo que dijo después.

La niña subió la mirada nuevamente hacia el científico, sus ojos dejando ver ahora también algunas notas de determinación al igual que su voz cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca.

“Vengo a hacer un trato”

 


	3. Un trato con (algo definitivamente mas malvado que) el Diablo

Realmente detestaba estar dentro de ese tubo, habían muy pocas cosas que odiara más.

Los héroes, otras villanas haciéndole ojitos a su amado Black Hat, el brócoli...

¡Oh y claro!

El tarado del nerd que la había forzado a meterse ahí en primer lugar.

Ya que, por alguna razón, aquella loca no tenía nada en contra de dormir atada a una camilla de metal dentro de una fría celda de acero inoxidable e impenetrable, usando una camisa de fuerza. Pero, por alguna razón, se oponía a la idea de descansar dentro de un cilindro lleno de suero curativo.

Pero hay que recordar, que la loca literalmente se llamaba Demencia, así que realmente no había mucho de qué sorprenderse.

Finalmente, el último gramo de paciencia en su mente rota acabó por agotarse.

Era desesperadamente aburrido estar ahí dentro.

Y fue ahí cuando vio aquel pequeño artefacto sobre la mesa de trabajo de Flug. Una idea siniestra y vengativa formándose en su cabeza.

De un segundo a otro, fragmentos del cristal de aquel tubo estaban esparcidos en el suelo, el suero regado en el suelo alrededor de los restos del cilindro.

Demencia fue en cuatro pasa hacia la mesa de trabajo y tomó aquel aparato, mirándolo por un par de segundos con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de que se le procedieran a formar corazones en los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaran al recordar lo que aquel dispositivo había sido capaz de hacer por ella en un pasado.

Si, tal vez la primera versión de aquella réplica grande y musculosa de su adorado amo había escapado. Pero sabía que si ponía su mente en ello (literalmente), sería capaz de repetir aquella esculturalmente malvada creación.

Sin dudarlo más presionó aquel botón.

Espero con ansias la presencia de aquel ser malvado y fornido, pero simplemente se quedó haciendo eso mismo, esperando.

La chica simplemente volvió a presionar el botón, estirando sus brazos y preparando sus labios, pero nada ocurrió de nuevo

Otra vez presionó el botón, y tampoco

Una vez más...

Nada

Otra...

Cero, nulo, nada.

La chica solo presionaba el botón de forma frenética, tratando de conseguir resultados, pero le era inútil.

Su frustración terminó por culminar con ella arrojando el botón contra una de las paredes del laboratorio con gran fuerza, haciendo que se rompiera.

Su plan había sido arruinado. Pero si había algo que siempre le hacía el día, era arruinárselo a Flug.

Si, no tendría a su Black Hat fornido, pero al menos si a un nerd llorando como nena y aún Black Hat enojado por la incompetencia de su científico al 'el' ocasionar un desastre tan grande como el que ella se estaba proponiendo hacer.

Y ahí fue cuando de pronto su estómago comenzó a rugir.

No podía pensar en planes vengativos y catastróficos con el estómago vacío, así que decidió primero dirigirse hacia la cocina, saquear el refrigerador y los gabinetes en busca de botanas y luego planear su venganza.

Con esto en mente, salió del laboratorio

Ignorando aquellos grandes rojos viéndola al otro lado pasillo, ojos de reptil pertenecientes a una criatura que procedió a seguirla con el más letal de los sigilos.

\----

Flug se dirigía hacia la oficina de su jefe, aquella niña detrás de él. Trataba de verse indiferente e intimidante como un buen malhechor lo haría, dándole la espalda y sin dirigirle la palabra.

No obstante, la curiosidad del científico pudo más que él en ese instante, haciendo que volteara detrás de él por un momento, viendo como la niña simplemente lo seguía sin que ella lo notara.

Vio cómo ella volteaba a mirar los alrededores de aquellos tétricos pasillos de vez en cuando.

Flug solo volvió a ver hacia enfrente al percatarse de que ya estaban a nada de toparse con la puerta del amo de aquella mansión.

Antes de que sus nudillos siquiera hicieran contacto la madera oscura se escuchó la voz ronca y maliciosa de su jefe.

"Pasa"

El científico hizo como se le dijo y abrió la puerta, viendo como Black Hat se encontraba admirando la lluvia a través de su ventana.

"Y bueno doctor~..." dijo aquel ente ensombrerado "Quien es el alma maligna que busca nuestros servicios aho- ¿¡PERO QUE!?"

La niña simplemente volteo a ver en dirección a aquel ente malvado al escuchar aquella exclamación, con una expresión que dejaba ver completa seriedad e incluso, indiferencia.

Black Hat quedó sorprendido (por decir lo menos) al ver a lo que al parecer había tenido la osadía de haber tocado a su puerta.

Una mocosa, que apenas le parecía de como 10 años, empapada por la lluvia.

No obstante, luego de unos segundos esa sorpresa se convirtió en otra cosa. Un increíble deseo de golpear algo, ergo, golpear a alguien, ergo, golpear a un científico con una ridícula bolsa de papel en la cabeza amante de los aviones (o más bien de estrellarlos).

"Flug..." dijo Black Hat tratando de contener su ira agarrando a Flug de su bata de laboratorio

"¿¡Que hace una cría humana... ** _EN MI CASA!?"_**

"D-dice que viene a hacer un trato con usted jefecito" contestó el científico temblando del miedo

**_"¿¡Y PUEDES DECIRME QUÉ EVIDENCIA TIENES PARA DEMOSTRARME QUE LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO ES COMPLETAMENTE VERÍDICO!?"_ **

"Yo pues..."

El científico no sabía qué decir.

Obviamente el contestar con el simple hecho de que no quería ver a aquella niña ahí parada en la lluvia definitivamente no eran una opción, es más, eso lo metería en aún más problemas de los que se encontraba en ese instante debido a la situación que había transcurrido esa misma tarde.

Como si haberle abierto no te fuera a meter en problemas...

"Narrador, no empieces"

No me provoques

Pero además de eso había otra cosa. No sabia que o porque, pero había algo en aquella mirada helada que lo llenaba con la certeza de que no importaba que, ella no se iría a ninguna parte hasta que la dejaran entrar. O más bien, que si fuera necesario, emplearía otros métodos menos 'formales' para acceder a aquella casona. No se podía arriesgar a ello.

Pero ninguna de esas dos excusas lo salvaría, puesto Black Hat ya estaba levantando la mano para cachetear a su empleado cuando algo lo interrumpió.

"Lo que dice su empleado es cierto, lo juro" dijo la niña antes de que el ente de sombrero negro diera el golpe, haciendo que ahora toda su atención se fuera a la ella.

La niña simplemente se quedó quieta en el lugar en el que se encontraba parada cuando aquel ente apareció justo enfrente de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, viendo directo a los de ella con una mirada llena de furia, descontento, y la más pura forma de maldad habida y por haber.

No obstante, esto no pareció intimidarla, puesto que sus ojos en aquel momento continuaban reflejando seriedad, junto con una frialdad que se podría comparar con la de una estalactita hecha del hielo más gélido de todos, capaz de atravesar a cualquiera sin piedad alguna.

Esto solo hizo que la ira del villano creciera aún más

 ** _"Escuchame niña..._** " dijo Black Hat de forma que aparentaba ser más calmada, pero para nada menos atemorizante **_"_** _ **No creo que tengas la menor idea de donde te encuentras realmente en este instante y estas aún más perdida acerca de con quién estás tratando ahora"**_

"¿Usted es el 'Hombre Sombrero' no es así?" replicó ella, su tono reflejando la misma emoción que en su mirar. El ente maligno solo arqueo una ceja "Si ese es el caso, con todo respeto le repetiré lo que dije antes, he venido a negociar con usted"

**_"Nuevamente supongo, y te puedo asegurar que estoy en lo cierto, que no tienes idea de con quien estas tratando ¡Flug!"_ **

"Ma-mandeme jefe chulo"

"¿Que comió Lil' Jack el día de hoy?" dijo el ente maligno de forma macabra, sin dejar quitar sus ojos de la niña, mostrando una mirada siniestra con una sonrisa de carácter similar.

"Creo que no comió hoy jefe"

"En ese caso~" dijo Black Hat **_"¡_** ** _Dale a esta chamaca insolente como bocadillo nocturno!"_**

Aún ante tal amenaza la expresión de la niña seguía siendo la misma, lo cual sorprendió al villano, para luego hacerlo enojar aún más.

**_"¡Llévatela!"_ **

Flug titubeo un poco, pero finalmente se dispuso a tomarla del brazo. No obstante, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se escuchó un fuerte sonido de paredes siendo golpeadas y objetos rompiéndose.

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" pregunto Black Hat

De repente se vio como Demencia corría hacia la oficina y cerraba la puerta con fuerza, colocando un estante enfrente de ella.

"¿¡Demencia que haces fuera de ese tubo!?" exclamó el científico

Ella solo se deslizó cual reptil hacia donde estaba el.

"Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos un problema" replicó Demencia mientras que jalaba a Flug en dirección a la puerta y estrellaba su cabeza contra la puerta, haciendo que su oreja chocará con la madera. "Escucha"

Una vez que se recuperó parcialmente del impacto, hizo como se le dijo, sus nervios creciendo al escuchar un siseo considerablemente alto al otro lado de la puerta, el cual solo podía pertenecer a una criatura en particular.

Y Flug no perdió el tiempo ante ello.

De pronto se escuchó el fuerte sonido de metal moviéndose, para que de un momento a otro, aquella gran ventana quedará cubierta por una capa de acero impenetrable.

Modo Bloqueo

 _ **"¿¡Y ahora qué demonios está pasando!?"**_ exclamó Black Hat

"B-bueno amorcito~" dijo Demencia, una cosita de nada de nervios en su voz mientras que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella "Lo que pasa es qu-¿¡Y ESTA QUIEN ES EH!?"

Flug y Black Hat voltearon en dirección a aquella niña, la cual seguía parada en aquel mismo lugar.

_**"¡Y TU PORQUE SIGUES AQUÍ!"** _

"Con todo respeto señor..." dijo ella con su tono serio, pero el cual ahora parecía un poco más desafiante y con ciertas notas de... ¿altanería?

Sí, definitivamente era altanería, y nada lo dejo más en claro que las palabras con las que terminó su enunciado.

"¿Acaso tiene algún problema auditivo?"

Flug miró a aquella mocosa impactado, mientras que Demencia parecía tratar de encontrarle significado a las palabras de la niña y Black Hat aparentaba estar en las mismas que la chica lagarto.

Pero finalmente algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Sordo.

De forma 'cortéz' esa niña le había llamado sordo.

¡Sordo!¡A él!¡El gran, temible, poderoso, letal, sanguinario, frío y calculador señor de la mismísima oscuridad!

¡Una patética mocosa, enana, flacucha, pálida y enclenque!

**_"¿¡COMO TE ATREVES MOCOSA IMPERTINENTE!?"_ **

Mientras tanto se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos en la parte de afuera, golpes y cosas rompiéndose.

**_"¿¡Y QUE ES TODO ESE CONDENADO RUIDO!?"_ **

"M-me temo que se trata de la razón por la cual tuve que activar el protocolo de bóveda jefecito" dijo Flug con sus característicos nervios

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Black Hat entre dientes de forma irritada

"Parece que..."

Flug tragó saliva antes de hablar

"Parece que la compuerta de Lil' Jack se abrió, jefecito"

\-----

Aquella niña solo veía como aquel villano de sombrero de copa regañaba a sus secuaces lleno de cólera en lo que ellos discutían entre ellos.

 ** _"¿¡Cómo demonios pasó!?"_** exclamó Black Hat

"¿Si Demencia, como pasó?" preguntó Flug

"¿¡Que!?¿¡Por qué asumes que fui yo!?" se defendió la mencionada

"Ah, no lo se¡Tal vez sea porque tu eres la responsable de casi todos los desastres de la mansión!" replicó el científico

"¡Eso no es cierto!" respondió ella "Más bien son tus inventos que nunca funcionan"

"¡Mis inventos siempre funcio-!"

_**"¡Ya callense par de inutiles!"** _

Los dos subordinados rápidamente acataron la orden de su amo, mientras este se frotaba las sienes de forma irritada.

Este era el segundo inconveniente del día. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con más de una de sus tonterías en un rango de 24 horas.

¿Lo más triste?

Ya estaba acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con al menos una cosa de esa naturaleza por día.

"Disculpen" dijo la niña con cierto grado notorio de curiosidad en su voz, rompiendo aquel silencio tan rápido como había surgido "¿Pero, podría saber qué o quién es este tal Lil' Jack?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia niña" dijo Flug de forma altanera

"Bueno, supongo que si planean a ofrecerme como su alimento, si es de mi incumbencia"

"Es su serpiente gigante obviamente" dijo Demencia como si fuera la verdad más irrefutable del mundo mientras señalaba a Black Hat

"¿Y se les escapó?" preguntó la niña

"Ya te dijimos, que esto no es de tu incumbencia" recalcó Black Hat

"Sigue siendo de mi incumbencia, señor" replicó ella "Supongo que por eso esas paredes de metal están cubriendo su hogar ¿no es así? Para que no pueda salir me imagino"

¿Que nunca paraba de hacer esos comentarios?

O al menos si iba a hacerlos ¿no podía darles algo más de expresividad? ¿O acaso esa cara de sabelotodo era el único condenado rostro que sabía portar?

"De ser así..." continuó la niña "Supongo que no se podrán remover hasta que su... 'mascota' sea atrapada. Lo cual me mantiene aquí encerrada con ustedes"

 ** _"No necesariamente..."_** dijo Black Hat para luego acercarse de forma amenazante en dirección a la niña, mostrando sus garras y haciendo que las sombras a su alrededor crecieran y emularan la forma de largos brazos a través de las paredes

**_"¡YO MISMO CON MUCHO GUSTO TE VOY A-!"_ **

"¿¡Espere!¿¡Dónde está 5.0.5.!?" exclamó Flug

 ** _"¡Eso que demonios importa!"_** dijo Black Hat para luego centrar toda su atención en Flug, pareciendo olvidarse de la niña por un instante.

**_"Escuchame Flug, ya tuve que lidiar con una de tus tonterías el día de hoy"_ **

"¡Pero si Demencia fue la qu-!"

**_"¿¡Te atreves a contradecirme sabandija inservible!?"_ **

"¡N-no jefecito chulo!"

Demencia solo podía ver entretenida el sufrimiento de Flug. Definitivamente su venganza no había salido como había sido planeada, pero el ver a al nerd llorando era altamente satisfactorio. Además, de que su adorado, amado, preciado amo Black Hat ¡La acababa de defender!

Ay si como no. Sigue soñando niña...

"¿Quieres que te vuelva a dar una descarga eléctrica con un paralizador o que?"

N-no por favor

"Entonces callate ¿si?"

B-black Hat continuó regañando a su subordinado un buen rato, hasta que finalmente le ordenó que ideara un plan para atrapar a su mascota.

Era irónico y algo triste que el único ser en la mansión cuya compañía realmente podía tolerar, fuera una serpiente. Pero después de todo, era el único ser que jamas había parecido causarle problemas.

Le encantaba quedarse cerca de su jaula cuando era la hora de su comida. Realmente disfrutaba de escuchar los gritos de desesperación de los idiotas desafortunados que caen en su trampa para comida mientras eran brutalmente devorados por aquella serpiente enorme y letal.

Un animal adecuado para un villano como el.

¿Quien diablos necesitaba de un tonto gato para acariciar de forma dramática en una silla, cuando se puede tener una criatura mortífera y destructiva capaz de destruir pueblos y devorar a cuantos héroes se le antoje? Además de servir como sistema de seguridad que trataban de colarse a la mansión por medio de las alcantarillas.

No obstante, cabe recalcar que Lil' Jack no era de esas mascotas 'mimadas' por así decirlo. Cumplía su función y entretenía a Black Hat lo suficiente, pero eso no significaba que sintiera un vínculo entre los dos.

Flug por lo mientras intentaba tener en cuenta todos los factores posibles para idear la estrategia adecuada.

Lil' Jack no había comido aquel día, estaba más que confirmado por la forma en la que se puso a perseguir a Demencia. Cuando esa serpiente tenía hambre se ponía como loca, su instinto de cazador estaba por los cielos y sus sentidos parecen agudizarse, lo cual sería de lo más genial, si no fueran ellos los perjudicados.

Otra cosa a tomar en cuenta era que Lil' Jack solo podía ver las radiaciones infrarrojas de cualquier ser vivo alrededor y al igual que varios otros miembros de la familia reptil, no tenía un muy buen oído y tampoco era capaz de tolerar temperaturas demasiado altas o bajas.

Intento hacer una imagen mental de cada uno de aquellos posibles planes en su cabeza.

Podría alterar la calefacción de la mansión para así mantenerlo cansado y débil y que así fuera más sencillo de atrapar.

No, el sistema de calefacción de la mansión también había salido afectado a causa de la  
situación del Hackbot esa misma tarde.

Podría hacer que Demencia hiciera el trabajo...

Si como no, si ella había ocasionado todo seguramente...

Podría utilizar alguno de sus inventos para atraparlo, pero salir de la oficina era demasiado riesgoso.

Podría tal vez convencer a su jefe de el salir y tratar de apaciguarlo. Si claro, para calmar a alguien tienes que estar tranquilo primero tu, y que el se calmara era tan probable como

5.0.5. dañando a una mosca intencionalmente...

Aun así, podría capturarlo el mismo. El era un ente de sangre fría también, así que seria más difícil que Lil' Jack lo notara...

"¿Por que no combina todos planes?" dijo la niña, haciendo que el científico se percatara de que había estado murmurando su plan y robándose la atención del ente ensombrerado una vez más.

Pero algo que resaltaba en esta ocasión era que su rostro ya no estaba tan serio, sino que ahora dejaba ver otra expresión, no tan diferente, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que sus ojos se abrieran un poco más en señal de sorpresa.

Aún se veía esa seriedad pero al mismo tiempo determinación, preocupación, pero por un milisegundo pudo ver como en sus grandes ojos azules brillaba intensamente la más pura forma de curiosidad.

Parecía que si era capaz de expresar algo más que altanería, después de todo. Aun así, eso no la volvía menos irritante ante sus ojos. En especial por el hecho de que seguía hablando como toda una sabelotodo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Flug

"Primero, que la señorita de ahí distraiga a la serpiente" dijo la niña apuntando en dirección a Demencia

"Pff, señorita si claro" dijo Flug antes de que Demencia fuera rápidamente hacia él, le pateara la pierna y lo inmovilizara, presionandolo contra el suelo mientras jalaba su pierna.

"¡Soy una dama me oyes! Una dama fiera~ ¡Pero una dama!" dijo Demencia antes de voltear a la niña aparentando superioridad y disgusto."Ah si, sigue con tu absurdo plan o lo que sea"

"Luego, el señor de la bolsa de papel-"

"Doctor..." dijo Flug luchando contra el dolor mientras seguía siendo torturado por Demencia

"El doctor de la bolsa de papel, por lo mientras nos encaminará a donde tiene sus inventos, nos proporciona con armamento para intentar capturar a la serpiente, y entre tanto el se encargara de arreglar la calefacción para que así tengamos una mejor oportunidad"

De acuerdo, ahora el amo de la mansión estaba genuinamente sorprendido, no lo dejaría ver obviamente, pero si lo había dejado casi pasmado por completo.

No obstante, una vez esa sorpresa se fue, solo quedo un profundo descontento, o más bien enojo.

_**"¡Escucha niña, ya me estoy cansando de decírtelo, esto a ti no te incumbe!"** _

"¡Y yo ya se lo he dicho antes, esto si es de mi incumbencia!" exclamó la niña

¿¡Ahora había comenzado a gritarle y reprocharle ella a él!?¿¡Estaba tratando de ponerse al tú por tú con el!?

**_"¡Mira chamaca malcriada yo no tengo idea de porque estés aquí, pero juro que una vez terminos con esto, no seras nada más que un entremés para esa serpiente!"_ **

"¿Que no sabe porque estoy-?Ya se lo dije, vine a negociar con usted" replicó ella con brazos cruzados, estaba un poco más tranquila, pero su disgusto era evidente.

Ahora se le hacía menos insufrible cuando tenía esa tonta expresión fría e irritante.

_**"¿¡Y que te hace creer que YO aceptaría negociar con una mocosa insufrible calaña como la tuya!?"** _

"¡Ni siquiera ha escuchado lo que tengo que decir!"

 _ **"¡Y no lo haré!"**_ replicó Black Hat **_"¡Así que vete preparando para ser servida en bandeja de plata con ensalada a lado!"_**

Black Hat la vio murmurando algo, por lo cual asumió que había ganado la batalla. Luego de esto volteo a ver en dirección a los dos inútiles de sus secuaces, quienes simplemente se le quedaban viendo con expresiones que dejaban ver una mezcla de incomodidad, indignación y asombro

 ** _"¡Y ustedes que se me quedan viendo!"_** exclamó Black Hat _**"¡Tienen una serpiente que atrapar"**_

\-----

Flug se encontraba pegado a una pared, sujetando un bate de béisbol que Demencia le había prestado para poder defenderse. La chica mencionada al lado suyo.

El nuevo plan era llegar al laboratorio y conseguir el rayo encogedor, así una vez en frente de Lil' Jack, lo único que tendrían que hacer sería jalar el gatillo y él quedaría del tamaño de un humilde gusano.

Aunque la verdad tenía que admitirlo, el plan no le inspiraba mucha seguridad. Si Lil' Jack los veía lo más probable es que los devoraría en ese mismo instante. Pero era el único plan que se le ocurrió que no tenia nada que ver con lo que había dicho aquella mocosa, ya que seguramente, Black Hat lo incineraría si optaba por ponerse del lado de aquella cría.

Además que no es como si un bate fuera la mejor arma contra una serpiente gigante, pero Demencia se había negado prestarle una de sus preciadas armas al científico.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Flug fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Demencia gritarle en forma de susurro.

"¿¡Mía!?" replicó Flug con el mismo volumen

"¡Si hubieras etiquetado mejor tus botones esto no hubiera pasado!"

"¿¡Etiquetar mis-!?¿¡A qué te refieres con-!?"

Y de repente lo entendió

"¡Tu fuiste la que abrió la celda!" exclamó Flug, esta vez en voz alta

"¡Ya te dije que no hubiera sido así si de perdida ahí dijera cual es cual!"

"¿¡Ah sí!? ¿¡Y para empezar, tu que tenias que andar haciendo agarrando mis cosas!?

"¡Fue tu culpa por ponerme en ese tubo!"

"¿¡Y eso que rayos tiene que ver taruga!?"

"¡Si no me hubieras puesto ahí yo no hubiera-!¡YIYAH!" exclamó ella para después tratar de darle un golpe a la criatura que acababa de rozarla, confundiendola por la serpiente. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Flug se interpuso en su camino, recibiendo el golpe al darse cuenta quien era el verdadero blanco de Demencia.

"Ah, solo eres tu oso..." dijo ella con las manos en la cintura

5.0.5. solo soltó un leve grito antes de comenzar a auxiliar a su creador, ayudándolo a levantarse.

"5.0.5. ¿Donde estabas?¿Q-qué...haces aquí?" pregunto Flug mientras se recuperaba del golpe "Es muy peligroso que tú andes por los pasillos, Lil' Jack se nos escapó"

5.0.5. luego comenzó a intentar decirles algo pero no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas

5.0.5. se vio pensativo por un segundo antes de señalar a Demencia y hacerle un par de señas, pidiéndole algunos materiales.

"¡Ah no oso!" exclamó ella "¡Esos son solo para mis Demencia tips!"

"¡Baw!" reprocho él de forma algo molesta

"Ay está bien" cedió ella haciéndole entrega de papel y un puñado de crayones

El oso puso manos a la obra e hizo un par de dibujos, o bueno más bien un montón de garabatos, para luego mostrarles a su creador y a la chica lagarto lo que le había ocurrido con la serpiente.

Primero les mostró un dibujo de él en el avión, dormido entre la pila de peluches que tenia ahí.

Luego otro en el que se podía notar que su pacífico sueño se había sido interrumpido por un montón de ruidos.

Después de esto les enseñó una ilustración de el saliendo en dirección a los pasillos, para luego mostrarles uno de la gigantesca serpiente.

Para después enseñarles uno de él huyendo del gigantesco reptil, hasta que por fin se escondió en el baño, para luego salir y buscar a Flug.

Finalmente, Flug y Demencia vieron cómo 5.0.5. soltó un chillido y comenzaba a temblar mientras volvía a mostrarles el dibujo de la gran serpiente y apuntaba hacia atrás.

En dirección a la verdadera criatura.

Ante ello los tres se dispusieron a huir.

Era gigantesca,ancha e increíblemente larga. Sus colmillos parecían del tamaño de Flug y sus ojos podían inspirarle pesadillas a cualquier adulto que los viera.

Definitivamente era la mascota perfecta para Black Hat.

La gran serpiente movía su cola de un lado a otro de forma rápida, feroz y que parecía no tener control. Pero en aquel momento los tres habían decidido darle prioridad a salir vivos de aquellos ataques que a enfocarse en la naturaleza de estos.

Parecía el juego de saltar la cuerda más letal del mundo

Flug corría lo más rápido que podía, brincaba de un lado a otro y apenas lograba esquivar la cola de Lil' Jack, así como evitar esta a toda costa, ya que no quería ser apretado hasta su muerte.

Demencia por otra parte, había apostado por trepar por las paredes, huyendo de la serpiente. Ya que sabía que si le infringía algún daño, su amado estaría molesto con ella y eso era lo que la chica lagarto menos quería. No podía imaginarse el decepcionarlo de tal manera, él era su razón de vivir. Sin el ¿Que le quedaba?

Por otra parte 5.0.5. hacía al igual que su padre y trataba lo mejor que podía por evadir a la serpiente, tropezando en un par de ocasiones, solo para volverse a levantar milisegundos antes de que Lil' Jack lo volviera a atacar con su cola.

\-----

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del amo de la mansión, este se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo el periódico.

Al igual que hace un par de horas, seguía sin encontrarle mucho chiste, pero la verdad a estas horas de la noche y con su mascota causándoles problemas, verdaderamente no tenía muchas opciones para entretenerse.

Oh, si. Eso y el hecho de que aquella niña entrometida seguía en su oficina.

Ahora se encontraba en una jaula hecha de sombras, tan sólo en caso de que quisiera huir una vez llegara la hora de servirla a aquella serpiente en bandeja de plata. Sin embargo, al igual de antes, parecía no inmutarse ante ello. A lo cual su desprecio hacia ella simplemente creció.

"Sabes, es tu culpa por no haberte ido cuando podías" dijo el villano "O más bien por haber venido en primer lugar"

"Ya se lo dije, hasta que no pueda hacer mi trato con usted, no pienso irme de aquí"

El villano simplemente rodó los ojos antes de volver a su lectura.

Aunque la verdad, no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por lo que realmente pudiera querer esa mocosa.

Se puso a pensar en las tonterías por las cuales una mocosa como ella podría querer hacer un trato con el mismísimo mal encarnado.

Tal vez fama o popularidad

O quizás el afecto que un mocoso igual de insoportable que ella

Podría ser también por dinero

O quizás por uno de esos caballos enanos sobrevalorados, o 'ponies' como les decían.

No obstante, trato de no darle mucho interés. Después de todo, solo tenía una condición para que su ira no se desatara sobre la ciudad de Hatsville, de forma intencional claro estaba, ya que no se les hacia raro a los habitantes de esta tener que lidiar con una que otra consecuencia de todo lo que ocurría en la mansión, a pesar de que esta siempre se había mantenido en misterio para los civiles, por nada más y nada menos que esa regla.

Esta niña había roto esa única regla.

No perturbarlo en su hogar.

Por lo cual era más que natural que hubieran consecuencias por su impertinencia.

Black Hat volvió a levantar la vista de su periódico y vio en dirección a la jaula nuevamente.

La expresión de la niña era algo difícil de leer. Parecía una combinación de los dos rostros que le había mostrado esa noche, el frío y el curioso.

Su mirada parecía reflejar un gran interés en lo que veía a los alrededores de la oficina, para luego voltear a verlo directo a los ojos.

"¿Vas a volver a insistir en que te escuche o que?" dijo el ente maligno con un rostro lleno de superioridad, indiferencia y un gran disgusto.

"Me gustaría hacerlo" replicó ella, la emoción detrás de su voz parecía ser la misma mezcla que la de su mirada "Pero me temo que si vuelvo a intentarlo mientras esté aquí dentro, usted aprovechará para taparme la boca con una sombra o algo así"

"Vaya, supongo que no eres tan tonta como pensé"

De pronto, justo cuando termino de decir eso, la puerta procedió a abrirse, dejando entrar a sus subordinados, 5.0.5.chocando contra un estante, haciendo que un par de cosas se cayeran de él, entre ellas una fotografía que cayó muy cerca de la niña.

**_"¿¡Y AHORA QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ CUCARACHAS INSERVIBLES!?"_ **

"Tratamos de llegar al laboratorio, pero Lil' Jack pareció darnos más problemas de los que consideramos jefecito"

Black Hat simplemente se dirigió hacia el inútil de su científico de forma siniestra y amenazadora

"Ay otra vez no-" Flug fue interrumpido por las manos de Black Hat apretando su pescuezo, sacudiéndolo sin piedad alguna como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Todos en la habitación ignoraron a la niña atrapada al otro lado del cuarto.

Vio fijamente a los vidrios rotos de la fotografía caída, para después voltear su atención hacia un rayo de luz proveniente de la ventana, el cual parecía escabullirse entre un pequeño hueco en aquella cortina de hierro que la cubría, y el cual daba muy cerca de ella.

Si la jaula estaba hecha de sombras...

La niña vio que el amo de aquella mansión seguía distraído y tomó el pedazo de vidrio más grande, con gran cuidado, entre sus manos, lo posicionó de forma adecuada y después de unos segundos de que aquel rayo de luz chocara con uno de los barrotes, este desapareció, dejando justo el espacio que necesitaba para escabullirse fuera de su prisión.

Black Hat dejó de ahorcar a su científico al sentir una sensación extraña en su oscuro ser, volteo en dirección a la niña y vio que ella ya no se encontraba en la jaula.

_**"¡Tú chamaca-!"** _

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó la niña mientras iba en dirección a la puerta en frente de la cual se encontraba la serpiente, para luego mover aquel pedazo de vidrio y cegar a la serpiente antes de que fuera verdaderamente capaz de entrar a la habitación.

"¡Rápido cierren la puerta!"

Demencia y 5.0.5. pusieron manos a la obra y cerraron la puerta. Demencia volviendo a colocar aquel estante enfrente de ella.

Todo el mundo volteó en dirección hacia aquella niña, antes de que ella comenzara a hablar

"Esto es lo que le propongo..." dijo la niña mirando directamente hacia Black Hat, su voz seria y llena de determinación "Hagamos una apuesta...Si lo ayudo a acabar con su 'problemita' usted escuchara lo que tengo que decir"

Black Hat solo arqueo una ceja ante aquella oferta

"¿Y cuando pierdas?"

"No pienso perder. Pero en dado caso de que lo haga, usted diga."

El villano del sombrero pensó por un momento. Podría muy bien deshacerse de ella, desterrarla de la isla. Se quedó analizando sus posibilidades por un par de segundo antes de sonreír de forma confiada y tétrica.

"Si yo gano...Tu alma es mía..." contestó el villano para luego extender su brazo hacia ella

"¿Trato hecho?"

Black Hat estaba seguro de que con esto, ella se echaría para atrás, que quedaría aterrada con el tipo de negocios que él manejaba. Así, una vez terminado esto, acabaría librándose de ella de una forma u otra. Y en dado caso de que aceptara, se aseguraría de que no consiguiera ganar.

Flug y Demencia por otra parte, voltearon a ver a su jefe por un momento, pensando, al igual que su jefe, en que no habría forma de que aquella mocosa accediera a aquel trato. Nadie en su sano juicio apostaba en contra de Black Hat y los que lo habían hecho no habían vivido para contarlo. Lo cual hizo que la respuesta de esa niña los dejara en shock.

"Acepto sus condiciones" dijo la niña mientras acercaba su mano hacia la del villano

Sin embargo este la alejo un poco antes de que hicieran contacto.

"Una cosa más" dijo Black Hat para luego ver en dirección a un reloj en lo alto de una de las paredes de la oficina "Tienes hasta que ese reloj de ahi marque las 5:00 a.m. Es la única forma en la que aceptare apostar contigo ¿Aun estas segura de esto~? "

Era definitivo para ambos secuaces, no ganaría la apuesta. Esta era una de las únicas cosas con las que Demencia y Flug podían estar de acuerdo.

Pero aun así la niña simplemente asintió

"Trato hecho" dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del ente maligno.

De repente, se vio como un aura oscura comenzó a rodear ambas manos y parte del antebrazo para luego desvanecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Esta bien niña" dijo el, aun con esa sonrisa inhumana y maliciosamente burlona en su rostro

¿Cual es tu plan entonces?"

\-----

Por más que le a Flug doliera admitirlo, si era un buen plan.

Mientras que el se encontraba encaminado a su jefe, 5.0.5. y a aquella mocosa hacia el laboratorio, Demencia se encontraba haciendo lo mejor que podía por distraer a Lil' Jack. Lo cual era básicamente la labor ideal para ella.

En dado caso que Lil' Jack los encontrará antes de tiempo Black Hat podría ir al laboratorio por armas sin ningún problema, ya que al ser un ser de sangre fría al igual que Lil' Jack, este no podría ser capaz de notarlo.

Finalmente fueron capaces de llegar hasta las puertas del laboratorio. Se apresuraron a entrar, Flug dándole un rayo encogedor a 5.0.5., pero debatiendo entre si debería darle un arma a aquella niña o no. Seguía siendo una desconocida, además de haber sido categorizada como una molestia ante los ojos de Black Hat.

Al final, se decidió por darle un rayo encogedor también, solo que a diferencia que el de 5.0.5., este no servía.

De paso aprovecho para activar a un par de Hatbots que había reparado tras el incidente de aquel día, ya que en esta situación definitivamente podría usarlos como ayuda. Solo tuvo tiempo de trabajar en unos 5 cuando Black Hat le gritó que se encargará de la calefacción.

Ante esa orden, Flug puso manos a la obra.

Entretanto Demencia se encontraba trepando, corriendo y saltando con tal de distraer a la víctima de esta misión. Debía decir que Lil' Jack si era de su agrado, después de todo era grande, fuerte y ágil a pesar de su tamaño. Además de que claro, si era del agrado de Black Hat, obviamente sería del suyo.

La serpiente simplemente continuaba moviendo su cola de forma descontrolada, buscando tumbar y capturar a la chica lagarto, a quien la verdad le parecía raro este movimiento suyo. No convivía mucho con Lil' Jack, pero la forma en la que meneaba la cola de esa forma, se le hacía un tanto extraña.

Sin embargo, dejó de darle mucha importancia a aquel detalle, cuando por accidente lo piso, lo cual hizo que soltara una especie de chillido de agonía, si es que se le podía decir de esa forma, para luego comenzar a atacarla con más ferocidad.

Alternaba entre acércasele para morderla y golpearla con su cola, todo esto a una velocidad demoniaca.

Esto causó que ella optara por ir camino al laboratorio. Si tenia suerte Flug ya habría terminado de arreglar la calefacción.

Tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron, la serpiente entró junto con ella, procediendo a alternar los blancos de sus ataques, fueran los subordinados del amo de la mansión o sirvientes mecánicos.

Flug estaba a punto de sacar su rayo encogedor, para terminar con la situación de una buena vez.

Todos, excepto una sola persona en la habitación, ignorando el hecho de que alguien decidió tomar un dispositivo antigravitacional y presionar aquel infame botón verde, haciendo que todo en la habitación comenzara a flotar.

Pero eso no significaba que Lil' Jack se hubiera tranquilizado, seguía moviendo su cola de forma salvaje e intentando todo lo posible por atrapar a quien le quedara mas cerca con su boca.

"¡Demencia!¿¡Ahora porque hiciste eso!?"

"¿¡Por que siempre asumes que fui yo!?"

"No quiero interferir en su conversación" dijo la niña "Pero ¿como bajamos de aquí?"

"¡El botón verde, presiónalo!" grito Flug al ver que ella era quien estaba más cerca de aquella pequeña esfera.

La niña hizo como se le dijo, trato lo mas que pudo por moverse a través del aire, teniendo cuidado con no golpearse contra alguno de aquellos grandes robots o la cola de la serpiente, hasta que finalmente llegó hacia el dispositivo a costo de quedar más cerca que nadie de aquella serpiente.

Estiró el brazo tanto como pudo, presionando el botón justo un segundo antes de que los colmillos de la serpiente pudieran rozarla. Todos cayendo al suelo de inmediato.

Se puso escuchar como la serpiente soltó un sonido que aparentaba reflejar...dolor

No obstante, no se les había dado suficiente tiempo para siquiera recuperarse cuando la serpiente comenzó a perseguirlos nuevamente.

Salieron de inmediato hacia los pasillos de la mansión

Flug, no perdió el tiempo y sacó su tablet, tratando de manipular la calefacción desde ahí.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces presiona los botones, ya fuera para incrementar el frío o el calor, no pasaba nada.

La niña pudo haber jurado que vio una mano enguantada chasquear los dedos

Esto parecía ser un ciclo sin fin.

Prueba de ello, era el hecho de que ahora se encontraban en el lugar exacto en donde había comenzado todo, la oficina.

Solo que esta vez, la serpiente entró a la fuerza, demoliendo parte de la pared con su cola, causando que varias cosas que adornaban las paredes y la sala, cayeran al suelo.

Black Hat volteo a ver a la niña y luego hacia fuera por ese pequeño agujero en la cortina de metal de la ventana, satisfecho.

El cielo ya estaba empezando a aclararse.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Vio como ella simplemente tomaba el reloj que se había caído de la pared y lo ponía de vuelta en su lugar.

Probablemente estaba haciéndose a la idea de lo absurdo que había sido llevar a cabo aquella apuesta.

5.0.5. trataba de apuntar a Lil' Jack con el rayo encogedor pero antes de que pudiera disparar este lo golpeó con su cola y lo tiró al suelo. Haciendo que le diera a un jarrón en su lugar, encogiéndolo al instante, antes de que el rayo cayera al suelo a causa del impacto.

Aquella niña, al momento de ver lo que esa arma era capaz de hacer, no dudó en apuntar la suya en dirección a la serpiente y disparar, pero por más que intentaba, nada pasaba. Vio en donde había caído el arma de aquel oso.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para llegar a ella entre todo el caos y apuntar hacia la serpiente. No obstante algo captó su atención.

Un trozo de algo que ella solo podía percibir como cerámica, encajado en su cola.

La niña se acercó hacia la serpiente, escabulléndose entre los espacios que dejaba al mover su cola, hasta que finalmente pudo llegar hacia el área herida y sacar aquella astilla. Antes de dispararle a la serpiente, haciendo que su tamaño se redujera y cupiera entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, Black Hat continuaba manteniendo aquella sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

\-----

Finalmente, los Hatbots procedieron a llevar a Lil' Jack a su espacio correspondiente, para luego agrandarlo y alimentarlo una vez en su jaula. Dejando a 5.0.5., Dememcia, Flug y Black Hat en la oficina del último en compañía de aquella chamaca entrometida.

"Bueno" hablo ella "Creo que ya cumplí con mi parte. ¿Ahora sí me va a escuchar?"

Su respuesta vino en la forma de una risa fuerte, siniestra.

Demencia solo veía a la niña con una sonrisa satisfecha y de carácter igual de burlón que el de su amo, 5.0.5. solo se tapo los ojos para no ver las cosas horribles que le podrían pasar a la niña, mientras que Flug solo se quedaba parado en donde estaba.

Tenía que admitirlo, sentía un poquito~ de lástima al saber lo que podría ser de aquella niña ahora, en especial porque fue él quien le dio esa arma defectuosa la cual le quitó tiempo. Ademas de que su plan les habia salvado el pellejo.

Pero eso es lo que ocurre cuando alguien cree que puede hacer una apuesta con su jefe y ganar. La culpa sería de aquella mocosa impertinente y de nadie más. En resumen, se lo tenía bien merecido por meterse con el gran y temible Black Hat.

"Flug, enséñale qué hora es a esta mocosa" le ordenó Black Hat a Flug una vez dejo de reír, pero su tono de voz seguía reflejando lo entretenida que le parecía aquella situación.

Flug solo saco su tableta e hizo lo que su jefe había perdido.

"5:15 a.m." dijo Flug de forma confiada, mientras le mostraba la pantalla a la niña.

"En otras palabras PER-DIS-TE" dijo Demencia con afán de burlarse de aquella niña

"La loca esta tiene razón" dijo Black Hat, para que luego su mirada se tornara siniestra al igual que su voz llena de malicia.

_**"Tu alma ahora es mí-"** _

Black Hat simplemente quedó impactado al voltear a ver la sombra de aquella niña y darse cuenta de que aun seguía ahí

Eso dejo a absolutamente todos en la habitación pasmados.

Todos excepto aquella niña.

"¿¡Pero QUE!?" exclamó Black Hat "¡Pero cómo es posible si el tiempo se-!"

Y ahí fue cuando vio el reloj en lo alto de la pared.

4:17 a.m.

Cuando el reloj quedó en el suelo y ella lo había reacomodado...

_"Tienes hasta que este reloj marque las 5:00 a.m."_

Su pobre elección de palabras, lo había llevado a dar con algo que jamás pensó enfrentar.

La derrota.

 ** _"Tú..."_** dijo Black Hat para luego adquirir una forma bestial, gigante y atemorizante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**_"¿¡CÓMO OSAS A HACER TRAMPA EN CONTRA MÍA!?_ **

"Usted jamás dijo que yo no podría hacer eso" contestó ella "Además de que no crea que no lo vi complicando las cosas a propósito más de una vez. Esto simplemente era para hacer la apuesta más justa"

Black Hat estaba a punto de desatar su ira en contra de ella, o al menos de reprocharle de lo injusto de la situación.

Pero no podía, él era un villano

Si alguien sabía de trampas era el

Por primera vez, en toda su existencia, estaba acorralado

Y a manos de una cría humana...

"Seguí los términos y condiciones al pie de la letra" continuo ella para finalmente decir, con una mirada fría, pero desafiante y determinada "En otras palabras...gane la apuesta."

Para ese entonces Black Hat ya había vuelto a su forma habitual, dejando ver una mueca de confusión, impacto, completa incredulidad y un gran disgusto.

Y era obvio que si él se encontraba con esa expresión, sus subordinados lo sobrepasaban.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó la niña

"Está bien" dijo finalmente Black Hat "¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"Ya se lo dije, vine a hacer un trato con usted" contestó la niña

"¿Y bueno, cual es?"

La niña se quedo callada por un momento antes de contestar, si los sucesos de la ultima hora y medio no habían hecho que aquella niña causara una...impresión, por así decirlo, en los residentes de la mansión, su respuesta definitivamente lo hizo.

"Quiero trabajar aquí"

Black Hat solo se le quedo viendo a la niña por un momento. Realmente, no tenía idea de con quién estaba tratando, pero había perdido su apuesta y si había algo que él no podía romper, era un trato, quisiera o no. No obstante, no pudo evitar encontrarse entretenido por la petición de aquella chica insolente.

"¿Trabajar para mi? ¿Haciendo que?"

"Haciendo lo que se me ordene, pero preferiblemente como mucama" contestó la niña.

"Déjame advertirte que no suelo pagar un sueldo muy alto"

"No quiero dinero....bueno no directamente"

El villano del sombrero no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante aquella declaración, para que luego la niña continuara.

"Trabajaré para usted a cambio de tres cosas. Uno, que me deje residir en esta mansión. Dos, que se cubran mis necesidades básicas, comida, ropa, etc. Y tres, una educación."

"¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres?"

La niña solo soltó un suspiro, entendiendo que esto no sería tan fácil como creía, o al menos como esperaba.

"Lamento decírtelo niña, pero ahora no estoy interesado en contratar más sabandijas incompetentes dispuestas a laborar para mi" dijo Black Hat mientras soltaba una que otra risa altanera "Si esa era tu gran oferta...Flug acompáñala a la puer-"

"Una cosa más..."

El villano del sombrero solo soltó un gruñido, irritado.

"¿¡Y ahora qué!?"

"Aparte de mi servidumbre, le ofrezco también mi alma"

Eso causó que, si algún fragmento de la atención de los presentes no estaba centrada en ella, ahora definitivamente era así.

Black Hat solo se quedo pensando por un momento. Propiedad sobre un alma por la cual no tendría que dar a cambio ningún invento, cabeza de héroe o algún servicio paranormal. Además de tener a un nuevo subordinado al cual torturar tampoco se oía tan asquerosamente horrible. Y mas si era una mocosa irritante como esta.

Ya no parecía contar con el respeto y temor de sus subordinados, la mayoría del tiempo. Además de que ultimamente sus ataques de aburrimiento se hacían más frecuentes. Así que tomar venganza contra esta mocosa, humillarla y hacerla sufrir...

Quebrarla...

Podría ser una nueva forma de entretenimiento para el.

Además de que había lidiado con la situación de manera más decente que sus subordinados.

Black Hat finalmente esbozo una sonrisa macabra, chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que un pedazo de papel apareciera en su escritorio, la naturaleza del documento reflejada en una sola palabra por aquellas letras mayúsculas en negritas

_CONTRATO_

La niña solo leyó cuidadosamente aquella hoja, viendo que todos los términos y condiciones estuvieran acordes a ambas partes del convenio.

"¿Tiene una pluma?"

Black Hat solo girl su mano, haciendo que una pluma negra apareciera en ella para luego entregársela a la niña.

La niña procedió a escribir aquel último dato en la parte baja del documento, en letra grande. No era nada elegante o llamativo, después de todo solo era una niña. Solo un nombre...

_Mariana_

Finalmente, la niña bajo la pluma, convirtiéndose en una especie de masa negra la cual desapareció ante sus ojos en un dos por tres mientras que el papel también desaparecía, dejando un rastro de llamas verdes detrás, antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

"Bienvenida a Black Hat Organization señorita..." dijo el con en un tono siniestramente caballeroso

Mariana vio cómo de repente una pequeña pila oscura aparecía ante ella, no perdió el tiempo y la tomó entre sus brazos, viéndola con mayor detenimiento pudo apreciar de mejor forma que era. Ropa, o más específicamente, un uniforme.

"Empiezas a primera hora" el tono del villano había cambiado a uno más autoritario e indiferente "Tu alcoba está al final del pasillo de lado derecho. ¡Ahora, todos largo de aquí!"

Los ahora cuatro subordinados de Black Hat hicieron como se les ordenó y abandonaron la oficina, la niña siendo la última en salir de aquel lugar, viendo como aquel ente maligno se levantaba de su escritorio y se quedaba viendo a través de aquella ventana gigante para luego irse hacia el lugar que él le había indicado.

Abrió aquella puerta, revelando ante ella un cuarto considerablemente pequeño. Una cama y una mesa de noche era todo lo que había ahí.

Finalmente, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, trato de calmarla un poco. Una vez lo consiguió, vio hacia la pequeña ventana en una de las paredes de la habitación.

"Al menos al fin saliste de ahí..."

\-----

En aquel momento, ninguno de ellos lo sabía, ninguno de ellos esperaba la serie de eventos que los eventos de esa noche desencadenaría.

Irónicamente, el ser más oscuro y poderoso de aquella mansión, era el más ciego ante lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Siempre le gustaron los retos.

La amenaza justiciera que se encontraba creciendo en aquel momento entre las sombras y que atacaría en donde menos esperaría, muy bien, sería uno, si no el más grande que enfrentaría.


End file.
